Dauntless Surf
by trispri0r
Summary: Surfing has always meant the world to Tris. One day she stumbles across a surf shop, Dauntless Surf. She applies for the job and gets hired. Four, her boss, thinks that Tris is another girl that only cares about his looks. Four becomes a jerk towards Tris, but he can't help feeling different feelings about Tris compared to other girls.Will Tris like him or hold a grudge on him?
1. Prologue

**Tris**

**surfing (n) the act or sport of riding the surf, as on a surfboard.**

That may be the definition of surfing to some people, but I am surely not one of them. Surfing is everything to me. I dropped out of college because of surfing, got practically disowned by my parents because of surfing, and haven't had a boyfriend in 3 years because of surfing.

Pretty crazy that one simple sport can influence all of those things.

My name is Beatrice Prior and I started surfing when I was 6, being taught by my dad. I used to, and still do, love the thrill of riding your first wave, the sound of the wave as you move alongside it. I went surfing everyday; in the rain, snow, heat, and cold. I was on the surf team in high school and have entered hundreds of surf competitions, winning most of them. I had a boyfriend in high school, my neighbor, Robert, and it was fun while it lasted. He broke up with me because he thought I was surfing too much. Anyways, screw him. I haven't had a boyfriend since. Why have a boyfriend who you have to spend time with, when you could be perfecting yourself on surfing?

Then college came around and it got complicated from there. My parents wanted me to be a doctor when I grew up, and I obeyed. So I went to college for being a doctor and _man_, did it suck. I couldn't go surfing everyday and I was stuck with learning something that didn't even remotely intrigued me. Therefore, I dropped out. I didn't tell my parents at first, lying to them whenever they called and gave them the whole oh-yeah-school-is-great-and-I-miss-you-guys-so-much speech. But they caught on fast when they would ask me what I was learning about, which I didn't even know what to lie about. They were very pissed, and I haven't seen them since.

That was a year ago.

I am now 20 years old and live in SoCal. I changed my name to Tris and I still surf (as you can infer). I am currently sitting on my, bright blue with a single red stripe on it, surfboard.

The surf today has been alright, the swell has been good though. I search the water to find any waves forming. That's when I see it. A wave, maybe 6-7 feet coming my way. I turn around and start to paddle to no end. I feel the wave wash over my body and I stand up, riding the wave. It's a barrel so I run my fingers along the side of it, making patterns in the wave. I can see the beach transparent against the wave and I smile, taking in the sight.

...

I paddle to the shore when I see no more waves. I swim back with one arm draped around the board. When I feel the soft and warm sand I get out of the water and set the board on the ground. I unstrap the strap around my foot that makes sure the board doesn't go away when I'm swimming, and grab a towel from my place on the beach.

I shake my hair out with the towel and smile. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't dropped out of college. I examine my board and see that I should probably get new stickers, since the ones that are currently on it are peeling off from constantly being submerged underwater. I look at my phone and search for the nearest surf shop.

Considering I have only lived in SoCal for one week, being moved from Florida, I don't know where most of the surf shops are. My phone messages me that the nearest one is "Dauntless Surf".

I find the directions to it and hop on my skateboard and begin to skate there, surfboard in one hand. I see people of all ethnicities passing by. The palm trees shadin my face as I skate by and the sounds of waves crashing on the beach. I smile.

This is the life.

* * *

**That's it guys! The new story that I have been talking forever about! I hope you guys like it so far. Sorry it's short, this is kinda like a prologue and you will probably meet Four in the next chapter:)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow and tell me what you did and what you didn't like about this chapter:)**


	2. Meetings

**First of all, I can't BELIEVE how many great reviews I got for posting that one little chapter. I have like 30+ followers for this story already! Thanks so much guys:)**

**Tris**

After five minutes of skating on my skateboard, I finally come face-to-face with "Dauntless Surf". It looks like a sick shop. It is like an old surf shack but more modern and larger. There are people coming in and out of the store at the same time. Some people are just hanging out on the side of the shop and some people are checking out the sales rack and such. "Wow," I breathe.

I place my skateboard ina hidden place so no one steals it and I walk up the stairs to enter the shop and open the door slowly, surfboard in hand. The inside is beautiful. It has surfing posters everywhere and all types of items: surfboards, skateboards, boogie boards, bikinis, board shorts, stickers, wax, etc. Basically a surfers paradise.

I quickly close my mouth, not even realizing it has been open, gaping at the beauty. I go over to where the stickers are and look at the various options. Midway while I'm looking, a throat is cleared above me.

I look up and see a handsome man. He has tan skin and brown, slightly curly hair. "Hey, my name is Uriah," he intoruduces himself as. "Hi, I'm Tris," I reply.

"You surf?"

"Is it really that obvious," I joke, gesturing to the surfboard in my hand. His face becomes flushed and I laugh.

"Here," he picks out a handful of the stickers, "It's on the house." I smile.

"Thanks!"

"Are you around here? I think I would recognize a pretty face like yours anyday," he flirts and I blush. "I moved here a little while ago," I state, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Are you looking for a job?"

"I actually am! Do you know any place that is hiring?" I ask and he smirks

"You're standing in it," he gestures to the shop and my smile grows wider. I would love to work here.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! I would love to work here. Where can I sign the forms?"

"Wow there, easy tiger. I'm not the 'boss'. A guy named Four is and I would have to ask him first," Uriah says.

I nod and smile. "You should come to a bar with us tonight though. It's a sand bar so don't get too dressed up," he adds and hands me the directions. I say bye and go back to my apartment, ready to go and hopefully get a job.

**Four**

Girls have always annoyed me.

Especially the ones who throw themselves at you and shove their fake boobs in your face. Trust me, I have had my fair share of those types of girls. Most guys would love that, but not me.

**(QUICK A/N! Please write in the comments if you think I write well for my age (I'm 13) If you did it would help me improve** **my writing:))**

I do like some girls although. Like some of my employees, the ones that aren't sluts and are dating my friends. It all started in High School. I used to have a girlfriend named Nita. She was alright and basically forced me into the relationship. Well, one night she spiked my drink and made out with me while I was drunk, completely taking advantage of me. Ever since then, I haven't had a girlfriend or had sex.

Another reason why I don't, and never will, have a girlfriend is for several other reasons. First, I have never seen a girl that has intrigued me enough for me to like. They all look the same, nothing special. Another reason is that I don't believe in love. Love is a myth. Take my parents for example, my father said he loved both my mother and I yet he still beat the living shit out of us both.

_Knock Knock_

My attention goes to the noise at the door. I am curretly in my office at my surf shop. "Come in," I grunt. The door creakily opens and there stands Uriah. Uriah is the little brother of my best friend, Zeke.

"Hey Four, I have great news!" he says excitedly.

"What?"

"I found a new employee! She's a girl, she's hot, she surfs, she's funny..." he says. I roll my eyes. The boys at the shop, Zeke, Will, and Uriah, always are trying to get me with girls. This is a perfect example of one of those times.

"Where is she now?" I ask uninterested. "She's coming to the bar with us tonight," Uriah wiggles his eyebrows and I roll my eyes. He just doesn't know when to stop.

...

After work, I lock up the shop and we all hop in our cars and drive to the bar. The bar is pretty quiet since it's on the beach. "We'll all have a beer," Zeke orders and hands the bartender a $50 dollar bill. We all sit at a table and start talking about business. The girls are talking about shopping or whatever and the boys are talking about the upcoming surf forecast for the next week or so. Uriah suddenly checks his phone and smiles. "She should be here in any moment," he announces and I sigh.

A minute later I hear the girls gasp.

"Look at her shoes!" exclaims Marlene.

"Her shoes? What about her outfit?" Christina adds.

"OMG her hair is to die for!" Shauna whisper yells.

The boys follow their gaze and what I see makes my eyes widen.

Walking towards the bar was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She has long, elbow length blonde hair that shined in the sunlight. She had a perfect tan and had a great figure, curves in all the right places. She had muscles but not in a gross way. She walked with confidence and was turning heads as she passed, yet she seemed uncomfortable with everyone stating at her; she clearly doesn't like attention and is shy. She had perfect pink lips and, what looks like it, no makeup on. She was wearing a grey tank top with a pair of high waisted lace shorts. She also had brown sunglasses resting on the top of her head. The prettiest thing was that she had the most beautiful grey eyes with patches of blue in them. They were mesmerizing, like a cloudy day mixed with a bright, blue summers day. She was beautiful.

What even stumps me even more is that she is walking towards our table. I look over at the rest of the table and see the boys are basically drooling, even though their girlfriends are less than a foot away. The girls were gossiping about how pretty she was. The only one who doesn't seem fazed by her is Uriah, who has a knowingsmirk imprinted on his face. She stands in front of our table and smiles, showing her perfect pearly white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Tris and I've heard you guys need an employee," she speaks and I nearly choke on my beer.

* * *

**Don't worry, this isn't an UriahTris story if you were wondering. Although Fourtris won't come for a LONG time.**

**Also, please realize that I usually don't update this fast. I only updated this fast because of all of the the positive reviews and stuff. So if you guys keep on writing reviews like the ones I have received so far, then I will surely update faster:)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Meetings Part 2

**Tris**

"Hi, I'm Tris and I've heard you guys need an employee," I say and everyone gapes at me, one of the guys even goes far enough to choke on his beer.

"You're Tris?" a guy that looks like an older version of Uriah speaks. "Yes?" I say uncertainly. This is really creeping me out now.

Uriah stands up and hugs me, which I respond with by tensing up. I awkwardly cough, making my discomfort clear, and Uriah backs away, his cheeks tinted with a red color. "Here, sit down. Don't be shy!" a girl with short black hair and tan skin says and I obey. I pull out a chair and sit myself down. "So Tris, you already know me, I would hope. This is Zeke, my brother, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Four!" Uriah introduces and I smile as he points to each person individually.

Zeke has tan skin like Uriah's and brown, slightly curly hair. Shauna, by the looks of it, is Zeke's girlfriend and she has blonde hair with brown eyes. Marlene has brown hair and sea green eyes. Christina waves when I'm introduced to her and I can tell we are going to be friends. She has tan skin and chin length black hair. Will has sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

The one that is the most peculiar is Four. My smile falters a little bit when I look at him. He has short, close-to-black hair and a hooked nose. The thing that are the most peculiar is his eyes. They look like the bottom of the ocean and has a dreaming feeling to them. He is tan and you can see his muscles against his black shirt. He has a mysterious presence to him, like a puzzle waiting to be figured out. He's handsome.

They all say some form of greeting that is incoherent to me. I smile say hello back. "So, Tris, where are you from and what do you do?" Christina asks and I look at the table, gathering my thoughts. "I'm from Ft. Lauderdale in Florida and I basically just surf all day long and enter competitions whenever I'm available."

Christina smiles, "So you like to surf?"

I laugh. Hearing a question like that seems obvious to anyone who has known me for a while. "Yes. I have since I was six," I answer. "I've been surfing since I was 10 and Four has been surfing since he was Four," Christina explains. Four shrugs and signals for the waiter to come over.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the waiter, Joey, asks. "Can we order 8 cheeseburgers?" Uriah asks, cutting Four off with whatever Four was going to say. Four grunts and I can't help but giggle. His gaze focuses on me and the corner of his mouth twitches. I guess he doesn't smile much.

"So why is your name Four?" I ponder out loud.

Four narrows his eyes. "What makes you think you can talk to me?" he says rudely. I'm taken back by this sudden outburst and I blink a couple times to regain myself. So he's a jerk? Well, Four, two can play that game. "Maybe because your so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails."

He sets his beer roughly that was previously in his hand down, making the contents overflow. He glares at me and stands up abruptly. "I have to get home," he announces, "You got the job. If you aren't there by 7:30 tomorrow morning then don't bother coming near me again."

I would be jumping up and down right now if it wasnt for his expression right now. His eyes bore holes into me and his expression is as if he is chastising a child. He leaves without another word and stalks out of the bar.

"What's his problem?" I complain and all of them simultaneously shrug. "He has been that way forever. He never went to college and he is two years older than me, you, Will, Uriah, and Malene. But he's the same age as Zeke and Shauna," Christina explains.

I nod. Something has had to happen for him to be that reserved, and I will find out what sooner or later.

...

The next morning I wake up with a knot in my neck. I quickly relax it so it doesn't hurt as much. I look around my surroundings and smile at my home. It may be fairly small but it's all I need. The walls are a turquoise color and have some wooden board for decoration on them. There are beachy decorations everywhere; ranging from seashells to pictures of waves. I have my favorite _The Endless Summer _movie poster above my bed.

I am barely in my apartment anyway since I am about the beach so frequently, resulting in me being a tan color and my tan lines compared to my tan are like white and black. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a pair of high-waisted light blue shorts with tribal print on the pockets. I wear a grey Volcom tank top that shows the muscles I have and a pair of ombre blue vans. I run my finger through my hair and fluff it up slightly for more volume. I decide to get Starbucks for breakfast and I hop into my car. I can basically feel myself buzzing with excitement as I drive to the surf shop. My new home.

**Four**

When I left the bar last night all I could think is the fire in her eyes, her courage for talking back to me. Usually people are intimidated by me at first glance but she sized up to me and proved everyone that she won't be one of those people who hid in the shadows. She's brave.

I get ready for work as soon as I wake up, not wasting a second on thinking about Tris. I have to get rid of her presence in my head. She's just like other girls, only caring about looks and not about personality. I can't fall for someone ever again and I will make sure Tris won't get in the way with that.

When I finally am dressed I drive to the shop to open it up. The strange thing about my surfing career is that no one has ever noticed that I'm never shirtless. Whenever I go surfing I wear a wetsuit or a rash guard, covering up my wounds. I'm vulnerable, and _he _is the fault of that. "He" is the disgrace I am so fortunate to call my dad. He used to beat me, verbally bully me, and make my life a living hell, and still does.

I didn't even realize that I pulled up to the surfshop until I find myself in my familiar parking space that I always park in. I do the closet thing to a smile I can muster, and get out of the car, ready to start the day, and to show Tris that she won't be able to get inside my head.

* * *

**New chapter! In this chapter you can kinda see how Four has mixed feeling toward Tris. First he thinks she is a slut and just like other girls but he thinks she is beautiful and brave.**

**You guys are honestly the best readers I've seen in my life. I already have 60+ reviews and I only had TWO chapters! Thats amazing! **

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Staying or leaving?

**A/N Hi guys! So some people have been saying that I keep on switching tenses when I write. I'm really sorry about that. I have trouble with that sometimes in school and I'm only 13, so I can't be perfect at writing:)**

**Continue with the story!**

**Tris**

As I look around my surroundings, I realize that I am the first of the employees here for work. Although, I kind of suspected it because I am the newbie. I walk up the front steps and pull the door open. I breathe in the scent of the store and smile; I love the smell of surf wax.

I look around the shop since opening is at 8 a.m and it's only 7:30 a.m. I go behind the cash register and look for a place to put my water bottle, but to see that there is no such space. I sigh and begin to look for the back office where the employees usually put their stuff I guess. After thoroughly looking for the room, I find it.

I open the door and hit a wall. I fall on my back and groan, rubbing my head. I look up and instead of a wall I see Four, looking amused at the sight of me on the ground. I put my hand in front of me and raise my eyebrows as if I'm saying _Are you going to help me up, or what? _

Apparently he doesn't get this because he takes one look at my hand, and gives me a high five. I swallow back a nasty remark and use both hands to push me off of the ground. When I stand, I give Four the most deadliest glare I can muster.

"Can I put my water bottle back there or what?" I say and he smirks. "Who said I gave you the job. You didn't even work for one second," he remarks and I take a deep breath.

_No Tris, you can't blow up in front of him. Take a deep breath_, I scold myself. "Well can you tell me how to _get _the job?" I ask rudely. He frowns and checks his watch, "I guess I have some time."

Four walks ahead of me and leads me to the cash register. He points to a green button on the register, "Press that to open it." I obey and press the button and like Four said, the register springs open, revealing ones, fives, tens, twenties, fifties, hundreds, and coins.

"I assume you know how to do sales tax and all of that stuff so you just press the buttons on the keyboard. For instance, if a shirt costs $37.50 and was 40% off, you would multiply-" he says but I cut him off.

"I know how to do math, you know," I say offended, "and I think I can handle this, I worked in a store before."

"Undoutfully," Four mumbles and looks at me. "I guess you know how to do the register now," he says.

"I guess," I say, trying to sound bored. He looks at me for a few more seconds and nods, then disappears to somewhere in the store again. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Before I know it, the rest all of the employees (everyone I saw last night) come in and greet me by saying hello. Uriah brings in a box of donuts from Dunkin Donuts and hands them out individually to each person.

"In celebration of the new member of our family, Tris!" he says, receiving a grunt from Four. I scowl and take a bite out of my chocolate dipped donut. What the hell did I ever do to him to make him hate me so much?

Four walks to the front of the store and switches the "Closed" sign to "Open". I smile, this is actually happening. I rub my palms on my legs and Christina puts her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be worry. You'll be great!" she reassures, lifting my spirits up slightly. I smile and mumble thanks.

Not even five minutes later, we have our first customer. I feel giddy inside and anxious to see how I will do. The customer, who looks like my age and is a man, looks at the board shorts and picks out a pair. He walks to the register and sets his item down and picks up a Surfer magazine from the rack below. "Is that all?" I ask politely, aware of all of the employees eyes on me, including Four watching me intently.

He looks up at me and smirks. He has jet black, shiny hair, snake-like green eyes; which have a certain coldness in them, and fairly tan skin. "Can I have you too?" he says. I glare at him, and ignore him. I continue ringing up the items and he leans into the table more.

"Come on babe, don't be like that," he touches my chin and I jerk away, "We could have a great time. You look like you would be great too." I resist the urge to gag when I realize he is talking about sex.

"Sorry, I'm not included when you buy things," I say rudely and give him the bag. He slides me an index card when he leaves and I see his business card. He, apparently, is a lawyer. At the top right of the index card is his number with a winky face. I scoff and throw it into the trashcan.

Shauna smiles, "Sorry about that. That's doesn't usually happen!" she apologizes. "Yeah, it doesnt happen because Tris is hot," Zeke adds and Shauna thumps him on the back of the head.

Marlene and I decide that she will do the cash register the first half of our shift and I'll do the later half. During the time she is working, I just aimlessly walk around the store, looking at all of the cute clothes.

**Four**

As Marlene is working the cash register, I see Tris walking around the store and look at the girl's clothes. She looks at a bandeau, pastel blue bathing suit and I can tell that she wants to buy it because she starts looking for her size. "You know," I start "All employees have a 40% discount here."

She looks up in surprise and narrows her eyes. "I thought I didn't work here yet?" she replies and I scowl. "Be careful Tris," I warn. I walk away and gather my thoughts.

Who does she think she is? I have never heard a person talk to me that way before, except my father of course. She is like a firework; a fiesty attitude but only hurts you if you get too close, meaning that if you mess with her, she'll do just the same back.

I shake my head, although I don't particularly like her, she does have courage, that's for sure. Plus, like Zeke said, she is gorgeous, with her long blonde hair that I long to touch. But no; I will never like her. She is just like other girls, you get too close with them and they take advantage of you.

I know that this might be a pretty big accusation for girls but I have many examples in life when girls take advantage of guys. The first would be Nita. First of all, I barely even liked her, my friends set me up with her because she was obsessive with me. She was my first girlfriend and certainly my last. Who the hell makes out with someone when they are drunk. It only lasted for a minute or so because when she realized that I was barely kissing back, she gave up.

Another example; my mother. My "mother" married my dad for his money and didnt even love him. I would find her coming home at night, when my dad was asleep, with stripper clothes on and swollen lips. Therefore, when she left, my dad blamed me and the beatings began. Ever since then I always thought that girls would only like me for my money, considering I had a fairly large amount.

Yes, I know, that must suck for your mom to be a prostitute or stripper, but I've never been a normal person. I don't cry or be sad about things. I have gone through too much pain in my life to care anymore.

As I was thinking of these things, I didn't even realize that Tris was now working at the register. Marlene walks up to me and sighs. "She looks like she is doing a good job," she comments, nodding in Tris's direction. The only girls that I like as friends are my friends' girlfriends, such as Christina, Shauna, and Marlene. I nod and excuse myself.

I go into the back room and look at the surveillance cameras so I can see what happens in the whole store. I see Uriah helping a guy with a pair of vans, Christina tagging the clothing, Zeke talking to Shauna, and Marlene showing Tris how to do returns. It's amazing how fast Tris learned how to do it after one demonstration. I smile a little bit when she smiles at every one of the customers.

Before I know it, the day is coming to an end and I flip the sign back to "Closed". I turn around and see everyone looking at me expectantly.

I wonder why until I see Tris looking at me with hopeful eyes. I take a deep breath and consider my options; keeping Tris or not. After a few minutes of pondering, I finally made my decision.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Tris," I say and that's when the cheering begins.

* * *

**OMG DO YOU GUYS REALIZE THAT I HAVE 100 REVIEWS ALREADY! THIS IS NUTS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!:)**

******If you have any suggestions, you can PM me, although I think I have the right idea of where to head with this story.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. **


	5. Surfing and Disappointments

**Tris**

A smile makes its way onto my face when I hear my friends cheer, and their congratulating pats-on-the-back. Four is kinda just standing there, watching our celebration, with his arms crossed and an undefinable expression on his face. "I say we go surfing!" Uriah shouts. We all cheer, except Four, of course.

"Wait, my board is at my apartment. Can someone go with me?" I ask and Christina immediately raises her hand. I nod and we make our way to my car. I put on the music as I drive down the road to my house.

"Why is Four so mean?" I ask randomly. Christina sighs, "No one really knows. He only talks to Zeke and is always grumpy. I don't know why he is so mean to you though, he wasn't mean to me and the other girls!" Christina explains. I bite my lip. Is there something wrong about me that he doesn't like?

I didn't even realize that we pulled up to my apartment when Christina compliments on how it looks. We get out of the car and I quickly run into the house. I pick up my baby (the surfboard) and a snap back. I go through my dresser and look through the bathing suits. I decide on a neon pink bathing suit top and neon pink bottoms. I walk out into the living room and Christina immediately rushes over.

"OMG! I LOVE your bathing suit!" she gushes and I smile.

I put the snap back on backwards and tie my hair into a French braid. I signal for Christina to leave, who was admiring my kitchen. She follows me out the door and she calls Uriah to see where they are on speaker.

"Hello, Dauntless cake lover at your service," Uriah answers the call and I hear a groan, presumably Zeke, in the background. What is Dauntless Cake?

"Hey loser. What beach are you guys on?" Christina asks.

"Santa Monica Pier, right side," Uriah speaks, receiving a protest from one of the people in the car.

"Uriah, who is with you?" I ask.

It takes him a while to answer. "Me, Zeke, Four, Marlene, and Shauna are in the car."

"Okay, we have to go. I'm driving right now. Bye," Christina says and presses a button on her phone to end the call. She places the phone in my hands and tells me to hold it for her.

We finally arrive to the pier and see the rest of the gang there. The girls are wearing one piece bathing suit and the boys are shirtless and have swim trunks on, except for Four. Four has on sunset orange swim trunks, but has a rash guard on. Well, that's pretty weird.

They haven't noticed that we are here yet so we pull into the parking space adjacent to them. I get out of the car and grab my surfboard, meanwhile Christina is getting hers from Uriah, who must've picked it up for her.

I walk over to everyone with my surfboard tucked under my arm. Uriah gapes when he sees me, "Damn, how _hot _can you get?" Everyone's attention focuses on me and the other boys gape, except for Four, who is kinda just staring at me.

Marlene thumps him on the back of the head and he curses under his breath. I blush slightly and smile, "Hey guys." They all say hello, except Four who is grabbing his surfboard from the back of Uriah's truck. When everyone has their surfboards, we walk down to the beach. I smile when I hear the familiar echoing of the waves throughout the beach.

I take off my snap back and set it on the soft sand. I immediately run into the water and start to paddle out, not waiting for the others. After paddling for not even 20 seconds I hear splashes behind me.

I look behind me and see none other but Four paddling behind me. He takes a quick glance at me, and continues to paddle, more faster than last time. It's not until now that there is a wave forming in front of me; and he is trying to catch it.

I paddle faster this time, determined to catch this wave. I take a quick glance to my right and see that Four in neck-to-neck with me. I growl and turn around quickly.

I start to paddle quickly and I feel the wave crashing over me. I quickly stand up and balance on my two feet. I ride the ride and lean a little bit to the right so I can ride the wave sideways. I have a huge smile imprinted on my face as I hear my friends cheering for me. I do a spin over the top of the wave and my board goes flying into the air, and I'm propelled off of it. I laugh as I fall down and hit the water.

When I surface, I retrieve my surfboard and swim over to my friends who are gaping at me, once again. "What?" I ask. "First, you are an amazing surfer, better than most of us. Second, you just took a wave from Four. No one have ever done that before, either they are too intimidated or aren't good enough to steal a wave," Christina states like it's completely obvious.

I sheepishly smile and look around to see Four. I see him a couple of yards away, about to catch a wave. He catches it and instantly stands up. This wave is a barrel, so he puts his hand out as he rides it sideways. The wave finishes off and he jumps off the board. I quickly paddle over to him when he surfaces.

"You're pretty good," I say when I'm close enough, and my friends are far enough away so we can talk in private. "Thanks," he says and wipes his eyes. When the water is out of his eyes, he looks up at me and he frowns, "Oh, it's you."

I frown, "It's still a compliment. It doesn't matter who it comes from." What the hell is his problem?

He scoffs, "Whatever." He glares at me for a little bit, and I return it. "You're such a dick," I mumble and paddle away, knowing that he heard me. I paddle next to Shauna and sit up, putting one leg on each side on the board. "What was all the yelling in the car today?" I ask, referring to when I heard the person protesting.

Shauna hesitates before answering. "Well, it was Four..." she trails off. She doesn't have to finish for me to know what he was protesting about. He didn't want me to come; therefore he was protesting with Uriah when Uriah said where they were going.

I sigh and paddle away. I stop when I'm a good distance away from everyone and lay down on my board with my back against everyone. Maybe I should just leave. Maybe this job isn't right for me, despite how much I love it.

I sit up on my board and start to paddle to the shore when no one is watching. I walk on the beach and grab my snap back, which I place firmly on my head. I start to walk back to my car but am stopped with lips being crashed onto mine.

**Four**

The whole group decides to leave shortly after my conversation with Tris. We are all walking back to the cars when I hear a moan from a guy.

What?

I look around confused. Apparently no one else heard because they are still walking to the cars, laughing at something Zeke said. I look around to locate the source of the sound, to make sure no one is hurt or anything.

Another moan makes itself noticeable and I locate it from some of the cars in the parking lot. The moan is coming from a red Ferrari near our cars. I hear towards the noise and I finally come face-to-face with the noise.

There are two people making out against the red Ferrari. The boy has his arms firmly around the girls waist and the girl has two hands on his chest. The boy looks like he has black hair and tan skin. The girl has blonde hair that is fixed into a braid. The couple shifts slightly and what I see shocks me. The boy is the guy from the surf shop this morning, who was hitting on Tris. The girl turns slightly and what I see shocks me.

It's Tris.

A weird noise comes from the back of my throat and Tris pushes the guy away when she hears my noise. Her beautiful eyes widen when she sees me. She starts stuttering but I just walk away, feeling disappointed.

I guess she really is a slut.

And I can't help but admit that I hoped that she wasn't.

* * *

**Do you guys want Tris's POV on Four's POV? By the way, if you are confused about the last sentence, I'll explain it to you guys.**

**Okay, so Four, even though he doesn't know it, is falling for Tris. Since he never felt this way to anyone before, he is being mean to her, as a way to dismiss his thoughts about her. So that's why he said he wished she wasn't, because he was starting to like her, even though he doesn't know it.**

**Also, I just got out of school yesterday, so I can hopefully write more often. Although, I do have surgery on my knee in 9 days:(**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow!**


	6. Not friends?

**Tris**

Lips crash on to mine and I stand there, momentarily shocked. I pull away quickly and look at the person who kissed me. It's the guy from the surf shop today. I growl, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Come on babe, don't be like that. You look really hot tonight too," he comments, looking at my body in my bikini. I start to walk away but he pushes me against a car and kisses me furiously. I put two hands on his chest and try to push him away, but he won't budge. He shoves his tongue down my throat and I start to shake my head for him to stop.

I suddenly hear a weird sound coming from next to us. This makes the guy, who I don't even know his name, loosen his grip on me. I push him away fiercely when he loosens his grip and I look at the person who made the sound. It was Four. I begin to stutter to find a reason why he was kissing me, but I fail. He walks away and I frown. "Come on, let's keep on going," the guy says.

"First of all, I don't even know you're name. Second, you're a horrible kisser. Third, you are a complete jerk!" I say. "First of all, my name is Peter and second, I'm an amazing kisser!" Peter argues. I knee him in his area and stalk away, walking to my car. I see that everyone else has left and that Christina left with Uriah and the rest, so I drive alone. The drive is painfully silent, even though the radio is playing.

Why did I feel the need to apologize to Four? He hates me anyway.

I arrive to my apartment at 10:34pm and get out the key. Next door to me, there is loud music blaring and shouting. I roll my eyes and step into my apartment.

I look at the mirror on the left of me and what I see shocks me. I have messed up hair and swollen lips, from Peter. _That bastard_, I think to myself. As I look closer, I see my eyes are slightly puffy. I didn't even realize I was crying in the car. I shake my head and jump into bed, happy to get this night over with.

**Four**

Uriah and Zeke drop me off at my house last since I'm the farthest away from the pier. The whole ride I was silent; not that I'm usually talkative anyway. I was reviewing what I saw at the beach over and over again, almost like it will be on repeat for the rest of the night. I wasn't shocked on watching her kiss that guy, but I was more shocked about my reaction.

When I saw them, I felt my heart plummet to the ground; a feeling I've never felt before. "Four? You there?" Zeke asks, shaking me lightly. I nod and look out the window. "What happened back there? You seemed really pissed?" Uriah asks and I shake my head.

"It was nothing,"

_Lies._

"I was just thinking."

_ Lies._

I get out of the truck when we arrive to my house and grab my surfboard from the trunk. I wave goodbye and walk into my house. My house is fairly large, says everyone who walks in it. I have 3 bedrooms and 4 1/2 bathrooms; pretty large for a single guy. There is a huge backyard and sand all over the tile in the house.

I grab a water from my stainless steep refrigerator and walk to my bedroom on the second floor. I open the door to the master and lie on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

***Page Break***

I wake up the 6:56am feeling groggy. I had a nightmare about Marcus again last night, even though I haven't seen him since a couple of months ago. I get out of bed and hobble to my dresser to pick out clothes for work today. On the weather app it said it is supposed to be 84 degrees today, so I wear a dark blue shirt with black shorts.

I get into my Ford truck and drive to the shop. The ride is quiet, unless if you count Arctic Monkeys playing on the radio. I breathe deeply and drum my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song Do I Wanna Know?

I arrive to the place I call home and get out of my car. I walk to the shop's front door and unlock it with the silver key currently in my hand. The door makes a clicking sound and opens to my delight. I walk into the back office and set the key inside the desk. I look at the time and see that it is 7:15.

I sigh and start walking around the shop, organizing everything so we are prepared for opening. I walk back to my office and sit in the chair, hunched over the computer. I start to order new stuff from Roxy and Billabong for the store so we can get rid of the unwanted clothes that no one wants to buy.

Midway through this, I hear a soft knock at the door. I look up from the computer and see the person I have spent most of my time thinking about last night.

"Hey," I say awkwardly.

"Hi," Tris says, showing a shy smile. I pull away from the computer and look at her. Even though it is confirmed that she is a slut last night, I can't help but say that she is the most beautiful girl in the world.

She is wearing a peach colored crop top with "Don't be a beach" on it in cursive writing that shines in the light. She is also wearing black shorts that has tribal prints on the pockets. Her hair is hanging loose and has some straight and some wavy locks. Her stomach is showing slightly and you can see her wide hips through the shirt. She has gorgeous, smooth looking legs that are tan. She isn't wearing makeup and she is just naturally pretty. I've never really thought of girls as sexy, hot, beautiful, or cute before, considering that I don't bother to look at girls. But Tris, she is just a person that you can't help but look at.

"Four?" Tris asks, snapping a finger in my face. I didn't even realize I zoned out looking at her. "Hmm?" I say, focusing on the computer again.

"I just wanted to say that I... uh... didn't kiss that guy last night."

I take my eyes and look at her so fast that she jumps slightly. "It sure looked like it," I argue and bit on the tip of my pen.

Tris narrows her eyes, "I didn't. Does is matter anyway if I did or not? Why were you so upset anyway, I could see it in your eyes."

I nearly chomp on my pen right then and there and I blow up on her.

"Stop. You don't know anything about me, so stop trying. Stop asking me what's wrong, or what my name is, or anything. You know nothing and I don't want you to. I don't have time for a girlfriend or anything remotely close to that in my life, especially you. I will never date a slut ever, so don't think you can flirt with me and hope that I will make out with you or whatever. I don't care if you kissed him or he kissed you because you don't mean anything to me. So just stop trying to be friends because you are my employee, I'm your boss. Nothing more!"

I instantly regret saying all of this when I see tears brimming her eyes. She bites the inside of her cheek and takes a shaky breath. "I'll just go," her voice cracks. She walks out the door and I see the rest of the gang standing there, watching me in anger and disbelief. I can't believe I just said that to her; the girl who was just trying to be my friend.

"Tris, wait!" I shout and jump out of my seat. I run after her and I realize I'm too late when I see her car driving away from the shop.

From me.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

**So now you guys know that she didn't kiss Peter, he forced her into the kiss.**

**Can I PLEASE get 200 reviews and I will update when I get 200!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow :)**


	7. Hangovers and Welcome Back?

**A/N I'm really sorry guys for not updating when I got 200 reviews, a lot has happened since then.**

**So as most of you know, I get surgery on next Tuesday. Well on Monday, my mom and I went to a sports medicome doctor (he does physical therapy) and he said that I might be off of my feet for 4-6 months. That means I can't do field hockey this summer OR during the season. I got really depressed about this because I love playing field hockey and this was my 8th grade year. Then, the doctor said I will have to have a knee brace and crutches for 4 weeks. Also, I can't go swimming for a months, when I live right on the beach. So basically my whole summer is ruined and I can't do anything that I wanted to do. **

**So yeah, that was my sad story and I want to let you guys know how grateful I am for you guys. I read every single one of the reviews I recieve and you guys never fail to make me smile. Instead of getting 200 reviews, I got 300 REVIEWS! THAT'S SO AMAZING THAT I GOT 110 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! I love you all like you're my family.**

**Okay, so here is chapter 7:)))**

**Tris**

I drive away from the shop as fast as I can. Tears start to blur my vision and I can hardly see where I am going. Somehow, though, I end up in a liquor store parking lot. I slam my car door and run to the entrance of the liquor store. People look at me weirdly as I pass and I can imagine why. I am practically shaking because I'm so mad and my eyes are puffy.

How can he call me a slut? He knows nothing about me and because I was forced to kiss a guy, which could have ended in rape, he thinks I'm a slut? I shake my head and go to the vodka section. Usually I don't get drunk by choice, but tonight I want to get drunk; to forget this whole thing. To forget him.

I grab a bottle of vodka **(sorry I don't know the names of vodka, I'm only 13)** and stomp to the register. The man at the register, Steve, gives me a weird look. "Are you alright ma'm?" he asks with caution in his voice like I'm a prisoner on the loose.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say through gritted teeth. I don't even let him tell me the price before I swipe my credit card and type in my pin. I leave the store without a receipt or anything and run back to my car. I place the vodka in the back seat and put my key in the ignition.

When I get home I am fairly shocked that I wasn't pulled over for speeding, considering I went 20 over the limit. I slam the door and open my apartment. I get out a shot glass and pour a huge amount of vodka in it. I down it and grab another one, loosing count after seven. I start to cry when I lose track of how many I have drunk.

I cry because of my parents practically disowning me.

I cry because of me not going to college.

I cry because of Four; the guy who caused all of _this_.

My tears turn into tears of anger. I throw the bottle against the wall and scream until my throat hurts. The last thing I remember is passing out on my couch, tears still prominent on my face.

*page break*

The next morning I wake up with crusty eyes, glass all over the living room because of my outrage last night, and a marching band in my head. I groan loudly and check the time on my phone. Instead of seeing my regular background picture, I see messages from the whole gang.

Zeke: _Sup Trissyyyy._

Christina: _OMG Tris I'm so sorry about that!_  
1 hour later: _Tris?_  
3 hours later: _?_  
5 Hours later: _Text me ASAP!_

Marlene: _Come back Tris;(_

Will: _Hey_

Uriah: _Hey babe._  
1 minute later: _jk I'm just playin with u. r u going to work today?_

I sigh and begin to reply to all of them.

Christina: _Hey_

Zeke: _Nmu_

Will: _Hey William_

Uriah: _I'll be there in 20 minutes babe;)_

Marlene: _I'll be back today_

I shake the sleepiness out of my eyes and open the curtains in the living room. I groan almost instantly when the sunlight burns my eyes. I slump my shoulders and walk to the kitchen. I get out some eggs and cook them. I eat some buttered toast along with it and wipe my mouth clear of any crumbs. I head into ym bedroom and strip myself from my pajamas. I look in the mirror and scowl. I never understood why people thought I was hot or pretty. My body looks like it couldn't pass as a 12 year old and I am too short. My overly large nose stands out against my long, narrow face. My eyes are the only thing I like about myself anyways; a combination of blue and grey.

I put on a black top that is tight on the top and flares out on the bottom. I wear light blue jeans that end at the middle of my skin and for shoes I wear black high heels. A weird outfit for a surf shop but who cares?

**Four**

I pace around anxiously as I wait for Tris to answer everyone's texts. I didn't want to text her for multiple reasons. I don't dare make a conversation with them because of what happened after my blowout on Tris.

_"What is wrong with you?" Christina slaps my arm "She is one of the nicest girls here and you think she is a slut! News flash, not EVERY girl you meet is a slut!" I stand shocked at her words for a second. I've never seen Christina this defensive over someone before._

_"She's right. Tris is one of us now, whether you fire her or not. She'll always be with us whenever we hang out so suck it up!" Will agrees and everyone nods their heads. I look at Zeke for support, but I see that he is among them nodding._

_This is all so confusing right now. _

_I don't get why I was so keen on following her and telling her I'm sorry. Usually when I yell at girls, I prefer for them to be out of my sight. This was completely the opposite when Tris left. I wanted her to stay._

"She answered to mine!" they all shout at the same time and I halt in front of them all. "Well?"

"She said 'hey' to me," Christina and Will say in unison and both blush instantly. God, when will they realize that they both like each other?

"She said 'nmu' to me," Zeke says.

"She said 'I'll be there in 20 minutes babe' with a winky face to me," Uriah says and I roll my eyes. Even though I feel guilty about what I said, I still think she is just flirting with me. "And she said she will be back today to me," Marlene confirms, looking slightly angry. I assume that it's because of Uriah and Tris both calling each other babe, considering Marlene has had a big crush on Uriah since forever.

We all go back to business and today I decide to take the register so Marlene can help Christina with tagging some clothing items. Zeke and Uriah are talking to me during when I ring up the customer. The front door opens and the bell rings, signaling that we have a new customer. I hear a clicking sound coming closer, and closer, and closer...

Tris appears wearing high heels, the cause of the clicking noise. She has humongous bags over her eyes and looks like she is going to be sick at any second. "What happened to you?" Zeke asks concerned. "Me and vodka don't mix well together," she groans and I sigh. She's hung-over; very unprofessional on her part.

"Well I wonder why I drank last night?" Tris says, narrowing her eyes in anger and glaring at me. Damn, I said that out loud.

"So, uh, do you wanna go and help out with a surf contest a couple miles from here? The whole gang is going," Zeke suggests and Tris rubs her eyes. "Yeah sure, text me the information."

"I think I should text her since she is my 'babe'," Uriah jokes. Tris laughs and kisses him on the cheek. My stomach clenches in anger, yet again. I feel my eyes burning holes into them.

Little did I know that the feelings I'm experiencing are jealousy and longing.

**Tris**

Uriah blushes immediately and I smile. Uriah is very handsome, funny, and nice but he's not my type. "Oh o-ok," he stutters out with a hand on his, now red, cheek.

I wink and make my way to the back of the store. I grab the bikini I saw several days ago and head to the register. There is no one in line and I put the bikini down. "So how's business today?" I ask Marlene as I fish through my purse for money.

"It's fine," says a deep voice. I look up and instead of seeing cheerful Marlene, I see Four. I sigh and put $30 on the counter. "Leaving early yesterday wasn't a very wise decision," Four says without eye contact and takes my $30.

"So was being a total asshole," I remark and he stares at me. He clears his throat, "Careful, Tris."

I bite the inside of my cheek, "Whatever." He glares at me and I challenge him right back. I will not falter my gaze; I have to prove to him that he doesn't intimidate me. He walks away and I smile. If he thinks he is the big bad wolf who everyone is scared of. He thinks that he think he can be a jerk to me?

Well, two can play that game.

* * *

**Please review saying what you did and what you didn't like about this chapter!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	8. The Competition

**Tris**

The rest of the day goes by without much happening. I started to become a bit mean to Four during the day and he seems to take a notice in it. I started to say things such as "Can you move?" or something referring to his "slut" comment. He wouldn't say anything back though; just kinda stares at me then goes back to what he was doing, giving me dissatisfaction. I was hoping he would freak or something similar.

I am now packing up to go back home when I see Four enter the room. He takes one glance at me and begin to pack up his stuff. "What's wrong with you?" I ask rudely. He looks at me again and shakes his head.

"You know," he begins, "being mean to me isn't going to make me blow up on you so sorry if you're plan 'failed'." He leaves without another word, leaving me standing there speechless. Is it even possible to have that much self control?

**Time Break (Morning of competition)**

I wake up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. I decide to wear a pair of teal shorts and a PINK tank top with flip fops from the Loft. I get into my car and drive to the shop where I will be meeting the rest of the group. The ride takes a short amount of time and soon enough, I am in front of my friends. I get out of the car and Uriah immediately starts talking.

"So here are the groups, Me, Marlene, Will, and Christina will ride in my car. Tris, Zeke, Shauna, and Four will ride together in Tris's car," Uriah explains and we all nod. I get into the driver seat in my car and Shauna sits beside me in the passenger side.

"Why do you guys sit in the front?" Zeke complains as him and Four get into the back seat. I glare at him through the rearview mirror. He shuts up but then starts talking once again. "How the hell do you have a Hummer?" (**It's a car if you didn't know and its my dream car!)**

"My parents bought me it when I was going to college," I say and Four scoffs and mutters something along the lines of "spoiled". I roll my eyes and turn on the radio. I start to drum my fingers along to the song as we hit the red light until I hear my name being called by the car next to us. I look over and nearly have a heart-attack. It's Andrew; my first crush, and god did he change.

He used to be the hot, popular guy in my school. That was in 6th grade. He moved away that year because his parent got divorced, but I forgot that he moved to Cali. He still has his gorgeous brown short hair and has a tank top on with board shorts and a snap back resting on his head. His lips turn into a lopsided smile that flashes his blinding white teeth and I grin. **(I imagined him like a slightly older Logan Lerman with hair like he had in Perks of being a Wallflower)** I look at his car and see that he has a Hummer too, but his is white while mine is black.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" he says when he notices me staring at his car. I laugh and see him looking at the people in my car. Shoot, I forgot that they were here. Shauna is basically ogling over him and Zeke looks jealous. I mean, Andrew is a really attractive guy and usually has all of the ladies crushing on him. Four, on the other hand, is staring back and forth between me and Andrew, like he is watching a tennis match.

"Is that Tris?" I hear another voice say and none other but Dustin pops out of Andrew's car. Dustin has brown hair and brown eyes. (I imagined him looking like Dylan O'brien) He runs out of the car shirtless and opens my car's door. I squeal when he hugs me tight and immediately wrap my arms around his bare upper half of his body.

He pulls away and digs into something in his pocket and hands it to me. It's a business card that says _Dustin Shackleman; The best lawyer in SoCal! _with his number on it. "Yeah I know what you're thinking 'A guy like that can't possibly be a lawyer!' but believe it sweetheart!" he jokes and I laugh and put the card in my lap.

"Call me-" Dustin says but is cut off my a deep voice.

"The light has been green for a minute now," Four grumbles and Dustin glares at him.

"DUSTIN, GET BACK IN THE CAR!" Andrew yells and Dustin rushes back into the car. "Bye Trissy!" Andrew shouts and winks. They drive off and I take a right and park into the beach parking lot where the contest will be held. I get my board at the back of Uriah's car at the same time Four does.

"It seems like you have a knack for making unwise decisions," he says, no hint of humor in his voice.

"It was a two minute conversation and here was no one behind us," I fire back.

"Whatever," he grumbles and walks to the path that leads to the beach. I swear, that boy has as much hormones as a teenage girl.

I stare at his retreating figure and shake my head, grabbing my surf board. I walk unevenly on the beach path due to the terrain of the sand. As I near the top of the dunes, I hear music blasting and tents set up everywhere with big brand names on them, such as Ripcurl, Roxy, Billabong, and Hurley. I smile as I see all of the little kids running around the beach and a line of surfboards on the soft sand.

I set my surfboard on the sand next to Four's dark blue with a thick, white stripe on it. I walk to where the gang is and I see that they are telling everyone where to go. "Hi everyone, my name is Matthew and I am in charge of the competition. Uriah and Christina will help the kids pick the right surfboard for them. Zeke and Marlene will help hand out wax, food, and drinks. Shauna and Will will take the pictures for the website. Lastly, Four and Tris will register and give them the rash cards and tell what heat the kids will be in," Matthew says. Four groans after hearing this and I roll my eyes. It's not like he is a ray of sunshine to work with either.

We all go to the stations and Four and I sit behind a table with clipboards that shows all of the kid's names and what heat they are in.** (If you don't know what a heat is, it's basically a round in surfing. There are certain people in a heat and the person in that heat that wins out of his fellow heat members, advances into the next round. Also, every person in the heat gets a certain color rash guard so it's easier to point out during the competition)**

The kids start to line up and state their name. Then, we tell them the heat they are in and give them their rash guard color. Four and I both have separate lines so we don't have a reason to talk to each other. I hand the kid, Shane Deul, his green shirt and move onto the next kid. This process repeats itself until all of the kids know where they are going and when.

Four

This contest has been torture. The kids were great and everything, it was just Tris. You couldn't have even cut the tension with a knife. Right now we are at the after party and I have had the biggest headache. There are no kids here, only the people who volunteered to help at the contest; the whole gang and some other people.

Tris and I are the only ones sober, while everyone else is being obnoxiously drunk. "You seem upset. Have a beer," Zeke says and hands me a Coors Light. I place it back in his shaking arms and sigh, "I'm not getting drunk Zeke." He shrugs and goes back to where Shauna is and begins to kiss her. I turn away, not wanting to watch them devour each other's faces.

I look around and see Tris stumbling slightly to the bathrooms with two guys. She's probably gonna hookup with them or something. I watch her staggering until she disappears behind the building.

Fifteen minutes later I am still sober, people are getting so drunk that they can barely stand, and Tris still hasn't returned. I'm starting to get a little angry. I am the only sober driver now presumably because of Tris's stumbling when she went to the bathroom with the guys.

I decide that I should probably go and get Tris to stop drinking because hopefully she isn't too drunk. I disappear from the I begin to walk to the bathrooms and I hear kissing sounds. I groan, I swear to god if she is making out with them I will freak. I turn the corner and my thoughts are confirmed.

Tris is laying on a park bench with one of the guys on top of her kissing her lips and the other one kissing her neck furiously. I sigh and apparently it was loud enough to grab the two guys' attention. "You can have your turn on her after we are done. She is hammered enough to do anything you say," one of the guys say.

_What?_

"Oh okay," I play along with the act "How did she get so drunk?" I can feel my palms start to sweat as I await their answer.

The guy that was kissing her neck pulls away and smirks, "She was drinking lemonade and when she was talking to some girl we spiked the drink with a lot of vodka."

My throat closes up on me. I look at Tris and see that her eyes are glossy and she is slightly sweating. My heart breaks and I want to reach out and get her away from these guys but I have to plan the attack. "Uh, so what are you planning to do with her?" I ask nervously, hoping that they won't hurt her.

"I don't know, maybe have some fun with her?" the one guy says and it isn't before long when my fist goes flying. All I see is red and hear several moans and cracks. I pull away when I realize that they are both unconscious and bloody.

I turn towards Tris who is throwing up over the side of the bench. Shit. I run over to her and pull her hair back and she vomits. When she is done, five minutes later, I gather her up in my arms.

"Please help her. Don't let her die. Please," I beg to no one, cradling Tris against my chest. "Please."

* * *

**Hey guys! First, I wanted to that you guys for wishing me luck on my surgery, it means a lot:)**

**Next, if you don't know why Four was saying for Tris not to die is because if you spike someone's drink with a heavy amount of liquor, you could die or be in a coma. Also, did you see the little amount of Fourtris I added at the end;)**

** So I have a few questions for you guys..**

**1. What should Andrew and Dustin's roles in the story be? Should they be good or bad and why?**

**2. What did you like or dislike about the chapter?**

**Also, this chapter was 2,023 words long! A new record:)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	9. Hanging at the Boss's house?

**A/N I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I had the surgery yesterday and I can't even tell you how much pain I am in. In the middle of night I had a meltdown and was uncontrollably sobbing. Plus, they gave me a numbing shot for my leg and it wore off this morning so they pain really hit me. Although, my Aunt got me some books to read while I'm in recovery (I got Eleanor and Park and it's really good so far!) **

* * *

** Four**

After what seems like hours of holding a sickly looking Tris, I decide to take action. I know I have to bring her home with me to make sure she is safe, but what about the others? They won't have enough room for themselves in only one car. I sigh and make the decision to take a taxi to my house. I get up from the old park bench and carry Tris away from the beach.

I can see the street lights and people walking, casting silhouettes on the concrete. People send me worried glances as I walk past but quickly avert their gaze when they see my glare. I stand at the edge of the sidewalk and begin looking for a taxi. After many cars past, I see a bright yellow one. I pull them over and knock on the window.

"Yes, sir?" the young man says.

"Can we have a lift to 3412 Allegiant Road?" I ask and he nods. I open the door to the backseat and set down Tris it's on the far right side. I slide in next to her and close the door behind me. The noise makes Tris groan and I quickly put her back on my lap.

The driver looks at us like we both have two heads, "Is she alright?"

I look at Tris quickly and see that she looks like she is dead. "Yeah, we're fine," I reassure and he nods.

The drive takes 15 minutes and I quickly throw him $50 dollars. I run out of the car with Tris's legs wrapped around my waist. The door swiftly opens when I turn the knob and I speed walk to my room. I set Tris on my black bed and run my fingers through my hair. I run back downstairs and get a glass of water, a trash can, and an Advil for Tris when she wakes up and the aftermath kicks in.

After I set those things on the nightstand next to the bed, I sit down on the couch that is in my bedroom so I can make sure nothing happens throughout the night. Sleep overtakes me the second I hit the couch, and I'm out like a light.

I wake up the next morning to vomiting. I groggily rub my eyes and walk to the bathroom to help her. Tris is hunched over the toilet and is breathing heavily. I pull back her hair and she jerks up from her position. "Four?" she says confused. I nod and soothingly rub her back as she empties her system.

She comes to an abrupt stop after 5 minutes and leans against the wall. I've never seen her so weak before. Usually Tris is the confident, always in control friend of the group and she seems so scared. Helpless even.

"Where am I?" she stutters out and wipes her mouth.

"My house. I'll explain everything when you go downstairs." She blinks several times and nods hesitantly. I weakly smile and help her from the cold bathroom floor.

She stumbles a little and I try to help her stand. Her legs are acting like Jello so I pick her up. She gasps in surprise and I carry her downstairs. After I see the familiar set up of my kitchen, I set her down on one of the bar stools. As I pull away, I truly look at her. Even though she seems week, you can see confidence and determination in her eyes, making her eyes twinkle. Her nose has light freckles along with under her eyes.

Her lips look soft and they are a light shade of pink, and probably would feel amazing on mine... _No. She almost just got raped last night and you're thinking about kissing her? You know how embarrassing that would be when she probably had loads of guys to kiss and the only girl I kissed was Nita, who forcefully kissed me?_ _It would be so embarrassing._

"Four?" a voice puts my thoughts on hold. I look over and see that Tris looking at me with concern written on her face.

"Mhm?"

"Can we have coffee?" she asks gently and I nod. I walk behind the counter and start up the coffee machine for us. "So what happened last night? I remember two guys and that's it."

I take a deep breath "Two guys spiked your drink and made out with you when you couldn't even realize what you were doing. Then I came and beat the living shit out of them and they scrambled away." Tris takes a shaky breath and tears slowly roll down her cheek. I rush over to her and run my fingers through her hair, which I must say, feels silky smooth.

"It's fine, Tris. It's all over with now," I explain and she shakes her head.

"T-they...they..._touched_ me," she cries out and I freeze with my fingers midway through her hair. I feel a rush of fury and clench my fist. How could someone be so heartless? I swear, if I ever see them again, I _will_ kill them.

"No, uh, not in the way you think but they were extremely close and I couldn't stop them. It felt like a nightmare but I was wide awake and aware of what was happen," she says looking embarrassed with her cheeks slightly red.

I can relate to her. When Marcus beat me for the first time, I was in shock and couldn't move, yet I was aware of every punch, slap, and insult her threw at me when he unleashed his anger.

"Well, I should probably go back home and get ready for work," Tris says and gets up from the bar stool. The second she stands up, she groans and puts her hand lightly on her head. "No, no, no, Missy," I lead her to my "L" shaped couch. "You're staying here and we are both not going to work today." She sighs but doesn't argue. I place the remote to the TV beside her and excuse myself. I take out my silver iPhone and call Zeke. After several rings he picks up.

_Four, where the hell are you? _

Tris got extremely drunk last night and I took her home to-

_Dude, you brought Tris home! You lucky bastard please tell me you had a drunk make out session with her._

Zeke, shut up. You know I'm not like that and I wouldn't do that anyway with anyone. Anyway, she's taking a sick day and you're in charge today. You should know everything so you'll be fine. Call me later.

_Okay man, have fun!_

I end the call and walk back over to Tris, who is flipping through channels with the remote. "So tell me about yourself," she says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Um, I don't know. What is your favorite song?" she asks.

I shrug, "Anything by Hozier really," I say and she widens her eyes.

"Really? I love that band! Take me to Church is the best song!" she squeals. My mouth twitches, "Yeah, it has such a good meaning to it."** (By the way, Hozier is Theo James's favorite band)**

"Why am I here?" Tris asks, avoiding my gaze.

"What do you mean? You're drink got spiked and-"

"No I mean why did you help me? You could've just left me there and let them rape me," she says sadly.

"Listen, I know I'm mean to you and that we aren't on the best terms, but I'm not gonna watch you about to get raped and not do anything about it. The guilt would eat me alive," I reply and she nods and mumbles thanks.

An awkward silence makes it's way into the room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask and she nods. "I get to pick though," she jokingly demands and I groan.

"Please no girly movie. They make me want to kill myself." She laughs a light hearted laugh that could put even the saddest people happy and I find myself laughing too.

"You know I'm not one of those girls. Let's watch The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug!" she suggests and I raise an eyebrow.

"So your that kind of girl huh?" I joke and he nods.

"Totes!" she says in a girly voice while twirling her hair. I smirk and put in the movie.

*Page Break*

"HOW COULD THEY END IT LIKE THAT!" Tris screams and puts her hands in the air "They make us wait a year to find out what happens next! It's torture!" I laugh at her outburst and take out the movie. Tris checks her watch and sighs.

"I should probably start heading home. Thanks for everything, Four."

"I can drive you home," I say hesitantly and she says okay. I pick up my car keys and walk outside to my truck. I open the door for Tris and get into the driver seat. "Where do you live?" I ask.

"8563 Divergent Road," she states and I start up the car. Tris puts on the radio and Cage the Elephant comes on and she starts singing along to "Cigarette Daydreams". Her voice is smooth like honey and I wish I could record it and listen to it forever.

Far too soon we are in front of Tris's apartment. "Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow," Tris calls up and walks to her front door.

She disappears into her apartment before I could even say goodbye.

* * *

**I know it's a pretty sucky chapter but hey, it's Fourtris! Do you guys like the jerk Four or this new side of Four?**

**While I'm in recovery, I might update more often or I might update less frequently. It all depends on how bad the pain is.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	10. Just like old times

**Tris**

_"Hey Tris, it's Dustin. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at a local restaurant together. Andrew can't come but I'm better than he is anyway ;)_

I stare at the text message and bite my lip. I just got home from Four's house and am currently watching The Endless Summer. I was just reviewing how much fun I had at Four's house. He was a completely different person, not his usual jerk self. I liked this new side of him, and hope to see more of it.

I unlock my phone and start to type my message.

_Yeah! I live on 8563 Divergent Lane and we can get ready at my house. :)_

I lock my phone and start to clean up my apartment a little bit. I fix my hair and brush my teeth. A knocking noise interrupts my thoughts and I rush to the door. I look in the mirror beside the front door, satisfied with what I look like for now, and open the door.

Dustin stands there with a single red rose (which I can smell it's perfume for where I'm standing), and is dressed in a classy, black tuxedo with matching dress shoes. "Well you clean up nice," I joke and he smiles, showing his bright white teeth.

"Hello Ms. Beatrice Prior," he bows and kisses my hand. I laugh and pull my hand back and rest it limply on my side.

"So will I have to get dressed fancy?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Dustin nods and I invite him inside. He sits on my couch and begins to watch where I left off on The Endless Summer and I go into my room.

I look through my closet and find a fancy dress. I decide on a dark purple dress that hugs my body perfectly, but is skin tight. I put on a pair of tall black heels and apply mascara on my eyelashes. I grab a black mini purse and walk into the living room.

Dustin is still watching the movie so I decide to sneak up on him. I quickly wrap my hands around his eyes and he slightly jumps. "Dammit Tris," he curses and I laugh. He turns around and looks at me, making his eyes widen.

"You look so great Tris," he says speechless and I say thanks. My phone suddenly rings and I see that it's a message from Four. I open it and read:

_Hey Tris. The whole gang is going to this restaurant/bar in a little bit to celebrate (for nothing really, Uriah and Zeke wanted to get drunk) And we all wanted to know if you wanted to come?_

I frown and look at Dustin, who was still looking at me in awe. I quickly write back:

_Sorry I already have some plans. Maybe some other time:)_

"You ready to go?" Dustin asks and I nod. I follow him out of the apartment and go down the endless flight of steps in the apartment building. He leads me to a bumble-bee yellow sports car.

"Geez," I say and Dustin smirks.

"What can I say," he pats the car "She's my baby. Her name is April." I bend over laughing and he opens the car door for me. I get in and he sits down soon after me. Dustin pulls out of the parking lot and start driving to this unknown restaurant.

"So how have you been?" Dustin asks.

"Alright. I work at Dauntless Surf now and I made lots of new friends. How about you? Who else are you friends with in our group?"

"I've been alright. As you know, I'm a lawyer and I live kind of near you. Um, the people I'm still friends with from our group is Andrew, Max, Shannon, Charlie, and Palmer," he says with the song "Scream and Shout" playing in the background. He takes out his phone and shows me a picture of my old friends, but it looks like it was taken not too long ago.

They are all standing in a nightclub and all have a beer in their hand. Andrew is smiling so wide that it looks painful. Max looks the same like he did when we were in high school. He has pale skin (which was ironic considering we lived in Florida) and dark green eyes with dirty blonde hair.

Shannon was one of the few girls in our humongous group of friends. The girls were outnumbered 5 to 14. Shannon has long brown hair and freckles making patterns across her face. She was always a sweet girl, but could be a total bitch when you mess with one of her friends.

Charlie was one of my favorites in our group of friends. He has pale blonde hair and really tan skin with little to none freckles. We were the bookworms out of our group of friends. He used to be obsessed with Harry Potter and would always feel that it was necessary to quiz me every second. Although he was hilarious (although every guy in our group of friends was) and was really nice.

Then there is Palmer. Palmer had the biggest crush on me throughout high school. He had black hair and brown eyes. We would always go surfing together and we went to prom together. He was always nice to me and stood up for me.

And last but not least, there is Dustin. Dustin was the athletic and hot popular kid in our school. I mean, look at him, he is _gorgeous_. He always made people laugh and he was the kid that all of the teachers adored, no matter how many times he interrupted the class or yelled inappropriate words during a presentation. He always told jokes (mostly sexual ones) and everyone loved him, including me.

"I miss those days," I whisper to myself.

"I know. Everything has changed since then. I wish we were just innocent kids who didn't know anything about how cruel the world is. We were so brainwashed about the possibility of living on our own and buying whatever we want and look at us now," he takes a glance at me. "Half of us don't even talk to one another anymore. We've drifted too far apart and these are the consequences."

I shake my head, "Come on, let's not focus on the past. Let's have a kick-ass time tonight together!" He smiles and nods.

I turn up the radio when "Is this love" by Bob Marley play on the radio station. I squeal and Dustin imitates me with a high pitched scream.

"OMG! This is totes is my hood jam!" he screams and starts twerking in his seat. I fall into hysterics of laughter and he laughs alongside me. We both start screaming/singing along to the song and roll all of the windows down so everyone else can hear our horrible singing.

After singing songs such as Thrift Shop (which Dustin rapped every single part and did hand motions, All I Want (I teared up a little on that one), Entertainment by Phoenix, Partition by Beyoncé, and Beautiful Liar by Shakira and Beyoncé, we finally make it to the restaurant.

It looks very elegant from the outside with glass windows everywhere and a dancing area that can be seen through the windows. "Are we supposed to be dressed this fancy?" I jokingly ask.

"Hey! It never hurts to be classy and making a grand entrance," he says and I shrug.

"Whatever," I hit his arm playfully.

Dustin opens my car door and offers me his hand to get up. "Im the same age as you idiot, not a 60 year old grandma." He laughs and takes away his hand. I get out of the car and reach for his hand. He intertwines our fingers and we walk into the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant is as great as the outside. There would be plenty of sunlight if it was daytime due to all of the windows. There are posters of various things on the wall and a bar in the corner of the room. There are booths lined up against the left and right walls and table in the center of the room. A dance area is in another corner of the room and some people are dressed fancy like us, while others are in dress shirts or skirts.

"Reservation for Matthews," Dustin says and the waitress goes into her computer thing and searches for our name.

As I'm looking around the restaurant, I feel someone's eyes on me. I look around and am shocked with what I see.

The whole Dauntless crew, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Four, Christina, and Will, are all in one of the booths.

And they are staring right at me.

* * *

**Cliffy! So how did you like some Trustin? (Dustin and Tris's ship name)**

**My knee has been getting worse and better at the same time. The pain is still there and I haven't had an appetite in a couple of days because of this pills I have to take make me not hungry. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews telling me to feel better:)**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't give you an exact date because I don't know how I will feel and I have to take everyday one at a time. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	11. New feelings

**Tris**

Many different emotions were evident on my friend's faces. Some were shocked, angry, hurt, and jealous. I quickly look away and focus my attention on Dustin who was looking at me with concern.

"You alright?" his eyebrows knit together.

"Yup," I answer. The waitress leads us to a table in the middle of room. _Please don't go to the right, please don't go there _I silently beg. Of course, despite my mental pleads, she leads us to the left.

I sigh and follow her, still holding on to Dustin's hand. She halts at a table that is three tables away from my friends. I hold in a groan and sit down in the seat that Dustin pulled out for me.

"Thank you," I say politely and he smiles. "Anything for a princess."

I slightly blush and sit down. "So have you ever been here before?" Dustin asks while scanning the menu and taking glances at me simultaneously.

"No, but it seems really nice," I say, aware that all of my friend's eyes are looking at me.

"So, what do you think-" Dustin begins to say but the people three tables away interrupt him.

"Tris?" Christina says in shock.

"Yeah?" I say nervously. What if they begin to think I'm a slut like Four does - or did. It still confuses me how he thought that. I mean, I've only had one boyfriend in my life and I'm a virgin.

"Who's your hot friend?" Christina winks and I blush.

"Uh, this is Dustin." Dustin flashes his famous smile and all of the girls look like they are going to melt. I can tell the boys are becoming mad that the girls they like are fawning over Dustin.

"Are you single?" Marlene flirts.

"Well I am on a date with Ms. Trissy right now so..." Dustin says and I hear a drink spill.

I look over and see that Four's drink, which was previously midway to his mouth, spilt all over his pants and broken glass shreds on the floor. Four's hand starts bleeding and his face is red with anger or embarrassment.

"I'll be right back," I say to Dustin who nods. I walk over to Four and grab his arm and lead him to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asks and I sigh.

"I'm helping you. You can get infected with glass in your hand." He nods and sits on the toilet.

"So I didn't know you were on a _date_," he says and it sounds like it would be teasing but he spits out the word date angrily.

"It's not a date, just a get together," I tell him as I get the pieces of glasses out of his hand.

"Well he obviously," he winces when I pull a big piece out "thinks that it is a date."

"I don't know if it is a date or not honestly," I confess and he frowns and stands up.

"What about your pants?" I ask and look where the wet mark is from the drink. I immediately blushes when I realize that I was looking "down there".

"Um, I can dry myself with paper towels," he says and blushes.

"I, uh, I'll go now," I stammer and he nods.

"Thank you, Tris. I wish you came with us to dinner so we could talk more," he says and I smile.

I give him a hug and feel him stiffen underneath me. Just as I'm about to pull away due to his discomfort, he tentatively wraps his arms around me. I inwardly smile and unravel my arms from his warm body. I suddenly feel cold and I run my hands up and down my arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

"So, uh, I should, um, probably get back now?" I say but suddenly not wanting to leave him. He nods and I walk out of the bathroom into the dimly lit restaurant again, without Four behind me.

I sit back across from Dustin and he smiles, "How was that?" I shrug and play with the straw in my drink. I take a sip of the beverage when I realize that I didn't even order my drink.

"Did you order this for me?" I ask Dustin and he nods sheepishly.

"I didn't know if you liked Sprite so I got you Pepsi," he says and sets his napkin on his lap. "No it's fine, thank you," I say and he smiles again.

**Four**

Tris walks out of the bathroom. I sigh and run my hands through my hair and start to clean myself up. I take as many paper towels as I can and dry myself off.

I can't believe how embarrassed I am. All I remember is Dustin saying that they were on a date and a flash of anger rush through my body, causing me to squeeze the glass too hard. That isn't even the weirdest part. When Tris hugged me in the bathroom, I felt a warmth I have never felt before, like a rush of joy or content.

I leave the bathroom and begin to walk back to the table. I sit back down in the seat I previously was in and Tris sits back with Dustin. Our table isn't focused on Tris's table now because our food is on our way. The waiter comes with several plates balancing on one arm and a little table that the waiters use to put the plates on. He passes us all of our dishes and we all dig in.

Suddenly a burst of sweet sounding laughter comes from Tris's table. I look over to see Tris dying of laughter about a story Dustin is telling her, while he can barely contain his laughter too.

I feel envy that he can make her laugh, be carefree. I angrily take a bite of my Rigatoni and chew it like I'm chewing Dustin's face off.

"Dude," Zeke says. "Let's try not to murder the pasta alright?" I glare at him and be backs off.

Why am I even getting upset about this? Tris can date whoever she wants, it's not up to me.

_But we both know that you want her to be laughing at your jokes, and being on a date with you right now _my conscience teases me. I shake off the conversation that's going on in my head and begin to start eating again, with the sounds of Tris's laughter in the background.

***Page Break***

We are all done with eating dinner, including Tris and Dustin. I sit there, stuffed with food, casting glances at Tris and Dustin once in a while. They are still flirting and I find myself frowning whenever they do. Sometimes he brushes his hand with hers or leans in to her, too close for my liking.

"Okay, now that we paid the check, let's get going," Shauna says and we all nod. We all file out of the booth and Tris and Dustin stand up from their table. "You guys leaving?" Tris asks and we all nod.

"Oh, okay," she says and hugs the girls. She hugs Zeke, Uriah, Will, then comes to a stop in front of me.

"Bye Four," she says and hugs me. I instinctively wrap my arms around her thin frame and resting my chin on her head. She pulls away all too soon and I yearn to press her against me once again. "Bye Tris," I say and she smiles.

She walks over to Dustin and he gives her a peck on the cheek. I feel a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach and feel suddenly really sad. I walk out of the restaurant and get into Will's car with the rest of the gang.

As I'm looking out the window during the ride, my eyes widen in realization. The feeling in the pit of my stomach, the urge to be close to her, the anger I felt when he would get too close to her all leads to one thing.

I like Tris.

* * *

**Hi guys, I promised I would update at the latest on Wednesday so here is the chapter. Now you can see that Four likes Tris (finally!)**

**Also, some of you ship Trustin and some don't so I won't make them date but I'll make them really really close so it gets Four jealous. Plus, I promise that this will be a Fourtris story and, like the book, it takes a while for them to date so calm down please.**

**Furthermore, my family and I visited the doctors yesterday for a check up and he said I will have to wear the brace and crutches for 5 more weeks and that I have to use a machine that helps me bend my leg for two hours, two times a day. Sadly, my doctor said it won't be wise to play field hockey this year or do gym for the first marking period. So I'm really upset about that because my summer is basically ruined.**

**Anyway, can I get 545 reviews maybe? I know it's a lot but I believe in you guys:)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow :)))**


	12. Horrible flirting and Confused Feelings

**Quick A/N, please follow my divergent Instagram trispri0r because that would be cool if you guys see my edits and stuff:) so if you follow or like some pictures, say you came from so I know who reads my story:)**

**Tris**

_Good morning beautiful. Andrew, Palmer, and I are going to stop by your work today with some hoagies. What kind do you want?_

I stare at the text message that was just sent to me from Dustin. It's been three days since our "date" and I've received many of these types of messages consisting of words similar to "beautiful". Although, he, much less Andrew and Palmer, stop by to see me at work.

_Yeah sure. Come by at 12:30. _I respond hesitantly and hit send. I stumble out of bed and wipe my eyes of any remainder of sleep I may have. I pick out a maxi skirt with green and blue patterns in it with a white crop top that end a few inches above my skirt. I curl my hair and slip on a pair of brown, open-toed sandals. I scrunch up my hair so it looks natural and walk into the kitchen, still half asleep.

I quickly take a banana and a reasonable amount of strawberries and begin to make a fruit smoothie. After I'm done blending all of the contents, I pour it into a mason jar cup and grab my car keys from the hook beside my front door. I lock the apartment and walk to my Hummer. I get into the car and begin the drive to work, taking sips of my smoothie here and there.

I park in the parking lot located in the back of the store for employees. I walk in through the back way and see Four standing there on the computer deep in concentration. "Hey," I whisper softly and he turns his head with his eyes still on the screen. When his eyes settle on mine he smiles widely.

"Hey Tris, how are you?" he asks.

"The same as yesterday," I say with a hint of amusement in my voice. He stares at me longer than socially acceptable and I start to feel uncomfortable. "You alright Four?" I ask and he shakes out of his trance.

"Me? Oh. _Oh _yeah I am. Um, you look nice today," he stutters and I look down at my outfit subconsciously.

"Oh, thanks Four," I say confused. "I'm going to go to the cash register now." I awkwardly walk away from an even more awkward conversation. I take my place behind the register and start to work.

"Hey Tris," Christina says as I'm in the middle of activating a gift card for a customer. "Hey Christina, what's up?" I ask and she leans against the counter.

"Marlene, Shauna and I are going to go shopping at the mall after work. Wanna come?" she asks and I nod.

"OMG! This is going to be so much fun! We can talk about boys and maybe talk to boys! Oh my gosh did you hear that Victoria Secret is having a huge sale this week? We totally should go to the-" I cut her off as soon as she starts to talk about Victoria Secret. No one knows- or needs to know - about my fear of intimacy, which is the fault of Robert.

My friends and I were very popular during high school and a lot of the boys would ask me out on dates. Then Robert moved to Florida and attended our school. He wasn't particularly nice, but he sure was handsome. He had light brown hair that fell onto his forehead. He had golden eyes that could be mistaken for actually gold and freckles right below his eyes. He was gorgeous and everyone knew it, including himself.

When he asked me out I said yes, because I was still a teenage girl who was obsessed with hot guys, like any other teenager. We went to a party together and both ended up getting completely wasted and ended up making out on the person hosting the party's bed.

_As I continue kissing Robert he starts to pull down his jeans. I start to panic, I don't want to have sex right now. "Robe-" I begin to say but he shoves his tongue in my mouth again._

_ B__efore when we would kiss like this, I would enjoy it, crave it. But this is uncomfortable and scary, he is too drunk to realize this though. He rips off my shirt and bra and smiles hungrily at my body. _

_"Robert stop. I'm not doing this," I scold him and begin to put on my shirt again. _

_"What? You're scared of sex?," he laughs and I frown._

_ "No," I lie. "I don't want to be bossed around all the time by you. You're so controlling and possessive." _

_He looks at me with pure anger, "Who cares about you. I have plenty of other girls who like me that will gladly have sex with me. You're too obsessed with that stupid sport anyway," he says before putting on his pants. He walks out the door and I follow several minutes later._

Ever since then I haven't spoken to Robert. He found a new girl the next day and I saw them making out in the hallway, not that I cared or anything.

"Tris?" Christina says interrupting me out of my thoughts.

"Mhm?" I say still lost in thought.

"I asked if you were going."

"Oh yeah sure," I smile and she gladly returns it. I sit on the stool behind the counter for the next customer to show up when I feel two hands tickling me. I squeal and fight against the two hands that are still tickling me. "HELP!" I yell through fits of laughter and see that all of the employees are staring at me as well as some of the customers. I grab the two hands and turn around. I'm face-to-face with Palmer and a smirk plastered on his face.

"PALMER!" I squeal and launch myself into his arms. He wraps his arms around my small body and I wrap my arms around his neck. He smells like cologne and sweat and I inhale deeply.

"Are you smelling me?" Palmer jokes and I laugh. I suddenly hear loud footsteps running through the store towards us. I look up to see Andrew and Dustin out of breath with their hands on their knees.

"Why are you guys so out of breath?" I joke and Andrew holds up one finger.

"Palmer wanted to," he takes a deep breath "see you so he sprinted from our parking space 14 blocks away so we had to chase him." I laugh and give Palmer another hug and drop myself from his arms.

"I smell a hoagie with my name on it," I say and the boys laughs.

"Here you go miss," Dustin hands me my hoagie and hugs me. He pulls away and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I feel my face heat up and look at my friends.

"How do you have such hot friends," Christina says in complete awe.

"She has such hot friends because she's so hot herself," Dustin answers and surprises me with giving me a kiss on the lips. I hesitantly put my arms around his neck and kiss back. The weird thing is that I feel nothing, no spark, no anything. It's like kissing a mannequin that is kissing back. I don't even register that Four left until we pull away from each other.

**Four**

I watch as Tris and her friends are having their little "get together". It's been three days since I realize that I have fallen for Tris and those three days have consisted in my embarrassing the hell out of myself. I never really had a crush on a girl before so I don't know how to show her that I like her, or how to flirt.

"How do you have such hot friends?" Christina asks with jealousy in her tone. I bite the inside of my cheek as I await her answer.

"She has such hot friends because she is so hot herself," Dustin says and kisses her full on the lips. My heart shatters and I can't being myself to look away. Tris hesitantly kisses back and Andrew and Palmer cheer for them, while I stand there about to punch them all. I walk away with the sounds of them kissing still fresh in my mind. I go back to my office and sit there, staring at my reflection from the black computer screen.

I'm such an idiot for thinking she could possibly like me. I have so many flaws and insecurities that it makes me hard to like. I have my hooked nose and my dull sunken eyes. I'm too mean to people and I am broken. Who would love someone who was abused for as long as I can remember and is a coward.

_You_ _are a coward_ I remind myself like my father did every night, like he wanted it permanently etched into my mind. I put my head in my hands and sigh. I feel warm, welcoming warms wrapped around me from behind and immediately stiffen at the contact.

"It's just me," the person whispers, who I identify as Tris. I lean my head back and soak in the feeling of her arms wrapped around me.

"Where is Dustin?" I basically spit out his name which I regret the second I do. Tris sighs deeply and massages her temple.

"I don't know," she says and hands me over half of her uneaten hoagie. I gladly take it and take a bite of it. "Everything is just so confusing now," she says out of the blue and I stare at her waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't even want to kiss Dustin," she says and my heart skips a beat. "I just don't want things to be weird between us if I pushed him away back there. I don't even like him. I just- I just don't know what I want anymore." I place a hand around her shoulders.

"I should get back," Tris says after a few minutes and I nod even though I don't want her to leave. She gets up from her seat and walks out the door and back to the cash register.

"Damn, you've fallen for her hard," a voice says interrupting my thoughts. I look up to see Zeke at the doorway, smirking. I want to protest but I can't because he is completely right. I've fallen for Tris. Hard.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he winks and walks out of the room, leaving me alone once again.

* * *

**Just so you guys know, Tris doesn't know that she likes Four yet if you were wondering. **

**Also, so many people have been saying that I need to update more and write longer chapters. I'm sorry guys but I'm really trying my hardest. Not trying to be mean, but I've read other stories when the story goes on hiatus because they had surgery or broke something. I haven't done that and I still continue to write chapters and update at least once a week even though I'm emotionally, physically, and mentally tired. I'm on so many different medicines that I usually take at least two naps a day so I'm barely even awake. Writing takes a lot of effort out of me so I'm very sorry that I haven't been living up to your guys expectations.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews that I received from the previous chapter:)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	13. Shopping adventures

**Tris**

"You ready Tris?" Christina asks as she applies on a fresh coat of bright red lipstick.

It's finally closing time and all the girls are excited for the shopping trip, except me. I've never been the overly obsessed with fashion, boy band lover girl and as I look at my fellow female employees, I can tell that they are the exact opposite.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I grumble and grab my purse from the back of the shop. I stop when I see Uriah standing in the doorway with his back towards me. I smirk and sneakily come up from behind and taser his side. He immediately reacts by leaning back and I laugh. He turns around and playfully frowns at me.

"You think you're funny don't you?" he pokes a finger at my shoulder and I raise an eyebrow.

"Actually I think I'm hilarious," I joke and push past him. I instantly spot those dark blue eyes that occupies my dreams at night.

"Hey Tris, you going to the mall with the girls?" Will asks and I nod.

"Are you guys going? I thought it was only girls," I say and reach for my purse next to Four's desk. He gives me a smile as I grab it and I mirror it.

"Nah Christina wanted all of us to go for no apparent reason," Will shrugs but lights up when he says Christina's name. It's so obvious that they like each other between the not-so-hidden longing stares across the shop and how they laugh at each other's jokes. I share a glance with the rest of the boys and I know they all saw Will's eyes lighting up judging by the way they are smirking.

"Okay then," I say awkwardly and leave the room before I get distracted by another conversation.

"You ready now?" Marlene jokes and I nod.

"We should take Tris's car because we can maybe bring home a couple of hunks," Shauna suggests.

"If you wanted a hunk you could've just called me over," Zeke says from behind me.

I turn around and flash a fake smile, "Okay, can you tell him to call us when he wants to ride in my car." Everyone laughs and we all begin to file out of the shop. Everyone piles into my car and Four sits in the passenger seat. I begin the drive to the mall with the radio playing in the background and all of the windows down.

"TURN IT UP TRIS!" Christina squeals and I reluctantly turn the volume up. I smile when I hear the beginning notes of Fancy. All the girls and I start singing the lyrics obnoxiously while the guys are dying of laughter. When the chorus comes we all are basically screaming the words, attracting a lot of attention from people walking nearby.

Four looks bewildered with all of that and is the only person not singing. I grab his arm and feel a shot of electricity run up my arm, sending tingles throughout my body. His eyes flash to mine and looks down at my hand placed on his arm. "Come on," I encourage "sing with us."

He shrugs and laughs slightly. In a little less than 10 minutes later we are at the mall entrance. "Lets do this!" Christina shouts and practically runs to the entrance of the mall along with the other girls.

"You're not gonna run after them?" Four raises an eyebrow. I laugh, "I'm not really the shopping type. I could shop just as easily online and I have plenty of clothes right now. Hell, I even work at a store that sells clothes where I can get a discount if I buy something," I explain. "Ah," he says in a disbelieving tone.

We walk through the glass doors that lead into the mall and take in the building. The mall has white tiles and white walls. There is a skylight window that provides most of the lighting in the mall. There is a seating area with a T.V in one section and palm trees scattered around the mall. Christina practically drags me and the guys to the first store, H&M.

Four must of seen my expression because he nudges me with his arm, "I would get in there if I were you or Christina will have to put you on a leash."

I laugh sarcastically and walk into the store. H&M isn't _that_ bad, it has cute clothing but nothing that I would usually wear. Within 5 feet of walking into the store I hear my name being called - more like screamed.

"Tris! You _have_ to buy this!" Shauna yells across the store. Other people shopping, assuming that I'm Tris, look at me expectantly as if they were saying _Why are you still standing there?_

I sigh and involuntary walk to where Shauna is fishing through the racks of clothing. She hands me an extremely tight black dress that has a sweetheart neckline. "I guess I'll try it on," I say more to myself than to Shauna. She gives me a wide smile and pushes me towards the dressing room.

I go behind one of the curtains and begin to take off my clothes. I slip on the dress and pat down my hair. The dress hugs what curves I have and ends just above my knees. I decide to buy it and carefully take it off. I put back on my clothes and walk to the cash register with the dress in my hand.

"Hello, did you find everything you needed today?" the lady behind the register asks kindly. I nod and take out my wallet from my purse. "That will be $49.75 please," she sticks out her hand for the money. I give her a $50 and she gives me back my change.

"Have a nice day," I say and walk back to where the other girls are. I can't find them here so I decide to take the escalator to see the boys in the guy section of H&M. I spot one of the boys instantly with his back to me and walk up to him.

"Hey," I say when I realize the guy is Four.

"Hey, did you get anything?" he looks at my bag and I nod. I show him my dress and he smiles.

"I bet it will look beautiful on you," he compliments and immediately blushes after it. "I-I didn't mean that."

"Ah, so you don't think I'm pretty, do you?" I tease with a fake sad face.

"No. I just, uh, I mean you are beautiful," he stutters out quickly and looks around for a way to escape the conversation. "I'm gonna go buy this now." I laugh as I see him basically run away from me - more like the situation. I finally spot the rest of the gang, including a beet red Four, at the cash register. I walk over to them and wait for the boys to buy their clothing.

After we leave H&M we go to Pacsun, Tillys, Hollister, American Eagle, and J Crew. I now have 5 billion bags hanging off my arm, courtesy of Christina piling mountains of clothing in my arms whenever we go into a store to try on. "Next stop, Victoria Secret" Christina shouts and the guys shift uncomfortably.

"You guys aren't going in," Christina reassures and they all let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, I'm not as lucky as them to stay outside because the girls are pushing me into the store. They all go to their own "section" of the store while I just look around.

I can handle PINK because it's mostly clothing but VS is completely different. There are pictures of half naked girls everywhere and bras galore. I internally groan and go to my size. I grab two thongs, three bikinis, and four bras. I walk over to the PINK section and grab a pair of cropped leggings and a neon green tank top with a cheetah print pocket. I pay for all of it, which turns out to be very expensive, and walk out the store.

The boys are still standing there on their phones. I walk over to them and they look up from their phones. "How was that?" Will jokes and I growl.

"I'm starving and I want pizza," I complain.

"The girls are still in there and I'm not hungry so we'll wait for them and you can get food," Uriah says and I nod and walk towards the food court. I hear someone walking behind me and I look back to see Four.

"Oh hey, what do you need?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"You weren't the only one hungry Tris," he smirks and I laugh. We both walk to the pizza place inside the mall and order two slices for each of us. Four pays for both of us and we sit at one of the tables.

"This is so good," I moan when I bite into the pizza. Four groans too and I laugh.

"So," he wipes his mouth with a napkin "how long have you known Dustin and the rest of them?"

I shrug, "Dustin was my fried in middle school but then he moved but I was friend with the rest of them middle school through high school."

Four takes another piece of pizza but looks deep in thought. "What about you? You still friends with people from high school?" I ask and Four sighs.

"I didn't really have friends in high school," he says sadly and stares at his pizza.

"Oh," I say awkwardly and continue to eat my pizza. He doesn't talk for the rest of the time and we both finish eating in silence. I stand up to leave and Four throws out the paper plates and napkins as I gather my shopping bags that I put on the floor.

I feel a sudden surge of bravery and walk over to Four. "By the way," I say and stand in front of him. "I am your friend."

I don't wait for his response before I kiss his cheek. A warm feeling spreads throughout me and I smile against his cheek. His cheek is warm and soft against my lips. I pull away and see that Four is opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Come on, let's go," I take his hand and walk back to where are friends are.

* * *

**Some Fourtris in this chapter and a little kiss! **

**QOTC: What are some good Divergent fanfictions that I should read and what is your favorite fanfiction?**

**Answer: My favorite fanfiction story would be Twilite Charters (it's a Divergent fanfiction) and it is so well written and has a great plot!**

**Also, I can't tell you guys enough how amazing you guys are. I have 600 reviews for this story which is an unbelievable amount. You guys always support me and cheer me up when I talk about my surgery and my recovery. I love you guys sosososo much**

**Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	14. Amusement Park

**Four**

I believe everyone has a choice in this world. Whether it's the choice of picking a new dog to bring home or to take the risk to play a sport that you don't excel in. Or even a choice to date or marry someone.

My choice is Tris.

I choose to like her, no matter how many other guys like her. I choose to like her and take the risk that she won't like me back, or worse she finds someone better and less broken than I'll ever be.

I chose to stand here, looking like an idiot, just seconds after Tris kissed me on the cheek. Tris drags me back to where our friends are before I can even think about what just happened._ Tris just kissed me on the cheek. _I felt fireworks bursting throughout my body the second her lips touched me. It was magic, there is no doubt about it.

I see our friends near us as Tris continue to pull me to them, her delicate hands grasping my rough calloused ones. The same hands that shielded me from Marcus's belt everyday.

I look at our friends and catch Zeke's eye. He smirks like he knows what just happened and winks obnoxiously. I narrow my eyes at him and he shrugs.

"I say," Uriah says once we are all together again "that we go to the amusement park." There are murmurs of agreement coming from everyone and soon enough, we are walking back to the car.

"Dude," Zeke says walking next to me "did you get laid back there?"

I look around to see if anyone heard us but all I see is Tris talking to Will and the girls and Uriah talking together. "What the hell man, you know I'm not like that and never have been like that," I whisper yell.

Zeke shrugs and smirks, "Your face looked like a tomato and your pants were a little too tight around the crotch." I blush and he laughs, knowing he won this argument.

The drive to the amusement park was fairly short because it was down the road from the mall. It is very crowded, judging by the cars in the parking lot and the line to all of the rides. We buy our tickets, which Uriah insisted that we get 100 because "This is a once in a lifetime thing" which is stupid because we go to the amusement park at least twenty times in a year.

"You excited?" Tris asks as she scans the rides and I smile.

"Yeah. I've always liked amusement parks but I could never really go on them as a kid."

"Why not?"

_Because of my wonderful father_, I feel like saying but I won't. I'm not going to ruin this night - and Tris's night - by going in depths of my childhood. The shining light that is in Tris's eyes now will soon be replaced with pity and sadness if I told her.

"It doesn't matter," I reassure her. Tris gives me one more questionable glance and looks around the rides again.

"Guys! Over here!" Uriah shouts to us and we walk to them. They are standing in the line for the pirate ship that rocks back and forth. I hand the girl that's working the ride my tickets and so does Tris. We sit with the rest of the group at the top of the ride, the best seats.

"Marlene and I are going to go on the roller coaster after this so what about we all meet up in 2 hours at the front of the park?" Uriah suggest and we all agree. The ride starts and I feel the familiar butterflies in my stomach when the ride drops from high up in the air.

Zeke lets out a high-pitched scream and I burst out laughing. Tris's hair is flying all over the place and her hands are in the air. I smile at the sight of her laughing with the wind in her hair. She is truly beautiful.

The ride ends all to I soon an I let Tris out first. "Why thank you," she says in a fake british accent.

"You're welcome, m'lady," I reply and she giggles. I see a glimpse of Zeke and Shauna, Will and Christina, and Uriah and Marlene walking separate ways.

"Wow," Tris says mocking hurt, "what great friends we have!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Before you came, I would be alone the whole time because they would ditch me so I would look like a loner riding rides by myself."

By the end of my story Tris is bending over laughing, making me start laughing too. Thinking back on it, it was pretty pathetic that a twenty-some year old at the rides by himself.

"What ride do you want to go on?" Tris asks after she calmed down from her laugh attack.

"What about the mirror house?" I propose and she nods. We walk to the mirror house and give the man ten tickets. We walk in and Tris pushes me in front of her.

"What was that for?" I laugh and Tris scoffs.

"I'm not walking into a mirror so you can guide me to make sure I don't get hurt like a gentleman!"

"Whatever Princess." I cautiously walk around the house, making sure I - we - don't run into a mirror. I suddenly feel my face presses up into glass and Tris's laughter ringing through my ears. Tris laughs harder when I pull away and my face is imprinted into the glass. I frown and look at Tris, whose face is bright red with laughter.

I swiftly pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. "FOUR!" Tris shouts and I just laugh. "Put me down!" she tries to sound angry but there is still a slight bit of laughter in her tone. I put my hands in front of me to shield my face from having another confrontation with a mirror and run through the house. I hit no more mirrors and I drop Tris when we get out.

She has an angry look on her face but slightly blushes. "Um, what ride next?" she asks awkwardly and I shrug.

"Let's get food," I suggest.

"We ate like an hour ago at the mall."

"So? I'm a grown man who needs my food!"

"Okay then, let's get food then," Tris says and I smile in victory. I walk over to one of the vendors selling cotton candy and buy some for Tris and I. It ends up costing $4.99 and I give the guys six dollars and tell him to keep the change. Tris's eyes light up when she sees the fluffy treat.

"I LOVE cotton candy!" she exclaims and pops some into her mouth. It's nice seeing her so carefree and happy like this. We've had a rough start with me thinking she was like all of those other girls and her hating me because I was such a jerk.

"I say we go on the Ferris Wheel!" Tris says excitedly. I bite my lip and hesitantly nod. No one knows that I have a fear of heights. I usually ignore my fear when I make decisions but a ferris week is different. Ferris wheels can get stuck at the top, or I could even be trapped up there thousands of feet up in air and I could-

"Four? We don't have to if you don't want to," Tris cuts into my thoughts.

"It's fine," I hesitate "I'll go on it with you." Tris smiles and takes my hand in hers. She runs to the Ferris Wheel but stops abruptly and stares at a photo booth.

"Come on!" she shouts and runs into the photo booth. I follow her and she puts in five dollars into the money slot.

"You ready?" she asks and I nod. For the first picture we both are smiling. The flash goes off and for the second one we are making silly faces, Tris doing the duck face and me doing a peace sign.

We both do different assortments for the rest of the pictures and by the end we are anxious to see how they turn out. As we are waiting for them to develop I check the time. We have to be back at the front of the amusement park in 30 minutes. The pictures finally develop and Tris gives me mine and keeps hers.

I look at them and smile. We look like we are dating by the way we are staring at each other in the fourth picture. "Come on," Tris says and we walk to the Ferris Wheel.

surprisingly there is no line for the ride and we get on fairly easily. I force myself to not look at the ground or think about how high up we are. I just focus on Tris.

She looks like a kid on Christmas right now with her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face as she looks around the Ferris wheel, the bright lights illuminating across her face. She looks down on the ant sized people with no fear. No fear that she could fall to her death if she tilts a little bit further. She is so beautiful.

I start to notice that she is starting to shiver from the coldness in the air. Her teeth start chattering and I pull her into my lap. She gasps in surprise but quickly melts into my arms. I place a gentle kiss to her cheek and she snuggles into me even more.

"You're a good guy Four," Tris whispers and I place a gentle kiss on her temple.

"You've changed me," I whisper back and she looks confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you someday," _I'll_ _tell you someday how I feel about you and how you've changed me and how I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole entire life now because of you. "_but not right now."

Tris doesn't question any further and we just sit there, cuddling into each other an my lips on her temple.

* * *

**Fourtris fluff is always the best.**

**I got some great news! Since my summer has basically sucked because of my surgery, my parents said that we are going to go to Universal Studios for two weeks on Christmas break! And we get to see the Wizarding World of Harry Potter theme park! Also, my parents bought me the Deathly Hallows, Order of Phoenix, and the Goblet of Fire HP books when they told me about the trip. Lastly, my dad said that he will build a bookshelf for my room pretty soon!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	15. Falling Hard

**Tris**

_"Hey Tris," Four says as I walk into his office. There is a different aura to him; he seems more carefree and not tense. _

_"Hi Four," I reply and he gets out of his office chair. He stands in front of me and leans into my face, mixing our breaths._

_ "I really like you," he says huskily and he bites his lips. I'm startled by this bold statement._

_ "I like you too," I say and as soon as the words leave my mouth, I realize that they are true. I didn't know until now how much I like Four: his ocean-like eyes, his slightly black hair, his demeanor, and his masculinity. I find myself staring at his pink and plump lips and snap out of my daze when they are pressed against mine._

_ Our lips move in sync and are slightly parted. Four deepens the kiss and swiftly picks me up and sets me on the desk. He firmly presses his lips once again and we move at a faster pace, anxious that we are finally doing this after what feels like forever of containing our feelings. He slowly works his way down my jaw and to the curve of my neck. He plants rough kisses on my neck and I sigh. He begins to take off my tank top..._

"Tris? Tris, are you alright?" Four's concerned voice brings me back to reality. I open my eyes to see that we are still on the Ferris Wheel and I'm still on his lap. I blush a deep red and feel embarrassed, even though he doesn't know what just happened in my dream.

I regain my composure and try to act nonchalant. "Oh, uh yeah I'm fine. How long have we been on this ride?"

Four looks around as if he didn't even realize that we were still thousands of feet off the ground. He shrugs and I shiver as a sudden breeze passes by, causing goosebumps to rise on my arms. "Are you cold?" Four asks and begins to take off his jacket.

I nod and he drapes his jacket around my shoulders. It smells strongly like him; cologne, metal, sweat, and something distinctively male. It's a welcoming scent and I smile in appreciation. I snuggle into Four deeper and he rests his head in the crook of my neck.

I keep on thinking back to when he said I changed him. The way he said it felt like he was... longing for something, something he really wants. I realize that his breath is quickening and is blowing on my neck. I pull back to see his eyes darting around wildly and his breath is faltering.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Uh, I don't really like heights, I guess," he laughs but it sounds dry and fearful.

"Why did you come on this ride with me then?" I say bewildered. He shrugs and places his head on my shoulder and tries to slow his breath.

"Here," I grab his hand and put it on my heart, "you see how steady my heartbeat is? Try to match it."

"It's not steady, Tris."

I bite my lip. "Well that has nothing to do with the height."

He smirks slightly but doesn't mention it again.

Before I know it, we are back to where we started and an older man is helping us out. "Thank you," we both say to the guy who helped us out. He smiles widely and looks at Four's jacket which is still on my shoulders.

"You guys remind me of my wife and I at your age. Too in love to realize what is going on around each other." I blush and can see out of the corner of my eye Four blushing as well.

"We aren't d-dating, sir," Four insists, avoiding eye contact with the, now smirking, man.

He lets out a deep laugh and waves us off, "Have a great night folks!" We both mutter goodbye, leaving with still slightly pink cheeks.

"We should leave now," Four suggests and I nod. We walk to the front of the carnival and see that everyone else is there.

"You know some people need beauty sleep!" Uriah shouts and I scoff.

"Well obviously your beauty sleep isn't really working for your 'beauty'," I say and Uriah pouts.

"Zeke you said I was beautiful!" Zeke gives his brother a look that is a mix of confusion and humor and we all laugh.

"Okay I'm tired, let's go," Christina announces and drags Will to the car. We all follow suit and we are once again on our way home. I drop off Four first because he is the closest to the amusement park.

"Goodnight Tris," he says and kisses my temple. He doesn't say anything to anyone else and leaves the car. I start to drive away and that's when I hear the screaming.

"Oh. My. God! Four just kissed you!" Christina screams in my ear.

"Are you guys dating?" Marlene questions, also leaning into my ear.

"Four never kissed anyone before!" Shauna says impressed and in awe.

"FOURTRIS! FOURTRIS! FOURTRIS!" Uriah, Zeke, and Will shout like we are at a sports game.

"Yes!," I shout over them, "Four did kiss me. No, we are not dating. Lastly, what the hell is Fourtris?" Uriah makes an exaggerated gasp and starts opening and closing his mouth in disbelief.

"It's your guys ship name! How do you not know what a ship name is! Don't you go on the internet or read magazines?" I shrug and he gasps again and begin to start rambling again. I hold my hand up in silence and he obeys and sits back in his seat in defeat.

"Who is going to Four's surf competition tomorrow?" Zeke suddenly asks. Surf competition? Why didn't Four tell me about this?

"What competition?" I ask confused.

"Four is entering in the NSA US Open tomorrow. We usually go and support him, but Shauna and I are visiting her parents tomorrow and I think Uriah and Marlene have to work at the shop because we will be low on staff. What about you Will and Christina?" Zeke says.

"I have to do errands and I don't know about Will," Christina answers and Will shakes his head.

"I can't either, my cousin is visiting tomorrow with his wife and kids."

"I'll go," I offer and they all look at me with grateful faces.

"Tris, you don't have to do that if you don't want to," Christina says apologetically.

"I'm fine. I want to go and support him anyway. It'll be fun, I promise," I reassure her and the rest of them. After a couple minutes of driving in small conversation, I groan when I realize that it's already 12:00.

"Can I crash at your house tonight?" I ask Christina.

"Sure!" she says excitedly. I drop off Shauna and Zeke next, then Will. Now it's only Christina and I driving in silence. She tells me where her house is and we get there within five minutes. She unlocks the door with her silver key with a hot pink "C" on it. She opens the door and I immediately am hit with the smell of perfume and the smell that belongs to Christina.

She walks to the kitchen and starts to make some popcorn and I sit on her couch watching TV. All of the sudden the TV turns off and Christina is standing in front of me with a serious face and a bag of popcorn in her hand.

"You are going to tell me everything, and I mean everything, about what happened tonight. I don't care if you tell me when you breathed, I just need to decide you and Four's relationship as of now."

"What do you mean by 'relationship of now'?" Christina rolls her eyes jokingly and sits pretzel-legged in front of me.

"Did he ever hold your hand?" she asks and I nod, remembering the time in the mall. "Does he stutter a lot when he is around you?" she asks with a mouthful of popcorn. I think back to when the man at the ferris wheel insisted that we were dating and Four started stuttering. I nod again in answer and she scrunches her eyebrows in concentration.

"He likes you," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world but I know it's not true. Who would like me? I'm a girl who is skinny, short, barely have any curves, and afraid of sex. "Tris! Don't say that, you are beautiful inside and out. And yes, you did say that out loud," Christina adds on when she sees my confused look.

"Wait, you're afraid of sex?" she asks and I nod slowly. Luckily she doesn't say anything more about the subject and we sit there eating the buttery popcorn.

"So," I start a conversation, "how are you and Will?" I must've set off a lovesick puppy side of Christina because she rambles about how great of a boyfriend he is and how great his hair is.

"I think I love him," she declares and I smile.

"You guys are perfect together Christina. I'm sure he loves you back."

"Speaking of the topic of liking someone, do you like Four?" she asks. Do I like Four? He is a great guy once he let's you in and he's very sweet, but I don't know if I like him.

"Let me guess, you don't know. I was like that with Will when I first started to like him. Do you think about him a lot? Do you have dreams about him? Can you see you guys together? Do you smile whenever he is around?" she asks me and I really think about it.

I do think about him a lot during and out of work. I even thought of him when we hated each other. I do have dreams about him. I blush when I recall the dream that I had on the Ferris wheel. I also can see us together, going on dates together and watching movies at his house like we did after I got attacked. It is no lie that I smile more when I'm around him. My cheeks are still hurting from smiling so much from smiling non stop tonight when we were together.

"Yes. Yes to all of those," I answer truthfully and she breaks into a face-breaking smile. "You like Four. In fact, you've fallen hard for him."

* * *

**By the way, the NSA Open isn't a real thing and if it is, it's not in California. The surf contest in California right now is the Vans US Open and I was thinking about saying that but that surf competition is for like the pros and famous surfers all over the world and I don't think Four would be THAT good.**

**Also, someone wrote this in a review: "Dude if you're not going to update, then give this story to someone else, so they will update it." First of all "dude", I'm sorry that I can't update frequently due to having two hours of physical therapy and having to do workouts everyday for hours. Furthermore, I also write 1,500+ words for everyone of my chapters, unlike some authors who write like one hundred words per chapter (I'm not trashing the people who do that, I'm just making a point). I could also use my surgery as an excuse to stop this story like other authors do but I didn't, so shut your mouth and don't read my story if it bothers you that I can't update 24/7 :)))**

**Anyway, Fourtris will be in the next chapter (FINALLY) but there will be a major plot twist soon after that.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	16. Four's Competition and a Kiss

**Tris**

"Come on, Tris! You're going to be late for the competition!" Christina shouts from outside the shower that I'm currently in. I internally groan. Christina is so keen on making me her own personal Barbie doll for todays competition after I admitted that I like Four.

"Coming!" I say in a sickly sweet voice that _screams_ sarcasm, but obviously not loud enough for Christina to know that I'm dreading this.

I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. Christina comes sprinting in the room, almost running into the toilet in the process, and forces me down into a chair. "What are you-" I begin to say but she prevents me from what I was about to say by placing her hand over my mouth.

"I'm going to braid your hair and then I will help you pick out an outfit!" she says and I sigh. I know I won't win this argument but it was worth trying.

After what seems like an eternity of Christina pulling my hair and murmuring apologies when I yelp, she finally lets me look in the mirror. The girl who stares back at me isn't the same girl from an hour ago. This Tris has her hair pulled back into a perfect fishtail and has some strands of blonde hair outside the braid, hanging limply to the side of my face.

"You look gorgeous Tris!" Christina squeals and I smile. "Now let's get your outfit." Christina leads me to her walk in closet and goes through her closet. I stay in my seat as she searches her mountain of clothes and occasionally agreeing with her when she picks out a certain outfit. Just as I was about to announce that I should get going, she throws one of the outfits right at my face.

"Ow!" I yell when the zipper of the outfit hits me in the eye.

"Sorry!" Christina apologizes and I wave her off. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I look at the outfit and see that it's a jumper with black and white tribal print on it. I slip on the jumper and look in the mirror. The jumper isn't tight like every piece of clothing Christina has in her closet which is a good thing. I place my braid on my shoulder so it is like a side braid and walk out the room.

Christina immediately gushes about how pretty I look. "Thanks for everything Christina. I'll see you later!" I call out to Christina as I pick up my purse from her table.

"No problem! Four won't be able to keep his hands off of you at the competition." I blush and say goodbye again before leaving the house. I search through my purse to find my phone when I hear Christina start to talk. I know its rude to ease drop because I was taught not to do so by my parents, but I still press my ear to the door anyway.

_Yeah she just left... I know this better work out for them I was having such a hard time telling her that we all made up those plans... Yeah I agree, hopefully they will be together by the end of the competition... Okay, I love you Will, see you later... Bye._

By the end of the phone call, I am not as shocked as people would assume. I knew it was set up that they all have plans on the day that Four has his competition. I shake my head and walk to my car. I open the door and put the keys in the ignition. I drive to the competition in a peaceful silence, anxious to see the dark blue-eyed boy I have fallen for.

**Four**

I start the day of the competition with a run around the block.

I have ran to calm my nerves for as long as I can remember. I get my lucky surfboard from my garage when I get back from the run and place it in the back of my truck on the rack that is attached to it. I secure the surfboard to the truck with some nylon ropes to make sure it won't fall off during the ride.

The ride to the competition, which is at Huntington Beach, is filled with me mumbling encouragements to myself. Ever since I was little, I have always encouraged myself when no one else could or wanted to. Marcus didn't encourage me to do anything, being the great father he was. I pull up to the pier and park my truck in the parking lot, which is filled with a bunch of other cars to see the competition. I frown when I see the familiar car that belongs to my rival, Eric.

Eric and I used to be friends, that was until I beat him in a surf competition a year ago. Now he claims that "I steal everything from him". I walk up to the beach and set my board on the sand.

"Hey Four!" a voice shouts. I turn around and see Gus, one of the people who judge the surf competition.

"Hey Gus," I greet and take out a bar of wax from my pocket of my board shorts.

"Good luck today, buddy. Not that you need it, not many good contenders today." I smile a little bit and say thanks. He pats me on the back and walks back to the judging stand. I wax the surfboard in small, circular motions until I feel that it is enough. When I stand up, I finally look at the surf.

It seems pretty good today for a competition. There are multiples waves in each set and they are all fairly large. The waves aren't choppy, which is another good thing. I feel a cold hand roughly clamp onto my shoulder. This one isn't welcoming like Gus's was, this one is threatening.

"Hello Four," Eric's sinister voice says. "What's with the swim shirt? Too afraid that the ladies won't like you as much when they see what's underneath you?" I could almost swear that he knows about my scars from abuse but that's impossible. No one knows about the abuse except for Marcus and I.

"What do you want Eric?" I spit out, not caring about how angry I sound.

"I just thought I should wish you luck today," he says innocently.

"Eric," I start, "If you don't recall, you've never beat me at a competition. Therefore, I should be the one wishing you good luck." Eric growls and stomps away to his surfboard. I smirk and walk over to the judge stand.

"Sign right here," the lady behind a clipboard says in monotone. I look at the sheet of paper and take the pen she is handing me. I sign _Four _under the name column.

"Okay Four, you are in heat three and are wearing the color green," she says and I nod.

"Can I just wear this?" I point to my green swim shirt. She nods and signals for me to move out of the way so more people can sign in. I move away and start to feel the familiar anxious feeling in my chest. It doesn't help that none of my friends are here too. Usually I can subside my nerves by Uriah and Zeke joking around and everyone laughing about them being the idiots that they are. Instead, there is no laughter around me and tension coming from everywhere.

"Hey Four," a sweet sounding voice says. I look to the right of me and see Tris standing there, looking beautiful like always. I walk over to her and give her a hug, sending tingles throughout me.

"Where is everyone?" I ask and Tris shakes her head.

"They couldn't come. I'm sorry Four."

I shake my head and smile, "I'm fine, you're here now," I say. "Come on, let's sit down." I lead her to where my surfboard is and pull her to the ground with me.

We both sit in silence and I hear the familiar siren of the start of the first heat and am shocked that I didn't even realize that the competition is starting. I become more observant and sit up straighter. It's always better for your overall performance to watch your competition to see who is messing up on what and where the best waves are coming from.

So far I am feeling pretty confident about the contest. Tris and I have been pointing out the other competitors flaws. Eric did a pretty amazing job and I'm starting to get nervous again. "Charlie Matthews, Chad O'donnell, Four, and Kyle Phillips start to get ready for your heat," the announcer announces and I take a deep breath.

"Hey," Tris says, "you're gonna do great. I believe in you, okay?"

"Okay," I reply and stand up. I grab my surfboard and wave goodbye to Tris. She returns the wave with a smile and a thumbs up. I walk to the water and tuck the board underneath my arm.

"Ready, set, go!" the announcer announces again. We all run into the water and I start paddling right away. I look around frantically for a wave to catch and see none. I look at my other competitors and see that they don't spot anything as well. I continue to paddle farther out and I finally see a wave.

I start to turn around and paddle faster. I can feel the wave start to break over me and get on my knees. I quickly stand up and ride out the wave. I do a kickback off the top of the wave and hear cheers from the beach. The wave slowly disappears and I jump off my board.

"And that is Four with a great wave! That kid is on a roll, don't you think Ted?" Gud says into the microphone.

I hear another voice say "Extremely Gus, he just might have this competition in the bag!" I smile and get back on my board. I lay flat on my stomach and start paddling again.

**Page Break (sorry I don't think you guys want to read the rest of Four's heat and the other heats so I'm skipping that part. What happened is that Four made it to the final round and so did Eric. They chose one person from each heat to go into the final round if you are wondering)**

"TIME!" I hear the announcer yell into the microphone. I sigh and start to paddle back onto the shore. I think I did fairly well compared to my competitors. The only person I see as a threat is Eric, but I'm not going to get too worried about it.

"Gather around!" Gus says and the last five us stand in front of him. "After close observation and calculations, the winner got a 9/10 on their third wave, the highest out of his competitors. The winner of the NSA Open is... Four!" he shouts and I smile.

I hear cheering all around me and I look to the ground still smiling. I won, even though I doubted myself. I can feel the anger coming off of Eric and smile even more. A crowd forms around me and I struggle to find Tris. I hope that she didn't leave because I would be heartbroken.

"Hey there," I hear Tris say from a few feet ahead of me. She runs up to me and gIves me a huge hug. I wrap my arms around her and she pulls away first. I suddenly feel a rush of bravery and confidence run through my veins.

"God, you're so beautiful," I say and do the thing I've been wanting to do since I met her.

I kiss her.

* * *

**Finally omg**

**If you guys are wondering why Four won because he got a 9/10, it's because that in a surf contest, you are judged by your best wave. Meaning that Four got a 9/10 on his best wave (which is very good) and that's how he won.**

**Anyways, shoutout to gotchris because he helps me a lot by giving me ideas for this fanfic and being totally fab so everyone go check out his stories!1!1!1**

**Also, I stayed up 5 hours later than the time I usually go to bed just to write this because I love you guys so much and I got 800 reviews:)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	17. Aftermath

**Tris**

"God, you're so beautiful," Four whispers softly. Before I even have the chance to say anything, his lips are against mine.

His lips feel like heaven against mine. They are smoother than I would have expected and I can feel them lift up into a smile against mine. The kiss is slow and passionate and it feels like time has frozen around us. He pulls away slightly and we are both breathing heavily.

"I can't tell you," a deep breath, "how much I've been wanting to do that."

I smile and give him a peck on the cheek, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time too." He smiles and takes my hand in his.

He leads me to the judge stand and they all congratulate him. "Here is your trophy and gift card," one of the announcers say and hands Four a trophy with a gold surfer on top and a $100 gift card to what seems like a fancy restaurant.

"You're coming to the party to the beach, right?" the same guy asks and Four nods. "You can bring your 'lady friend' if you would like." He sends me a wink and Four squeezes my hand.

"Thanks for everything, Gus." The man, Gus, waves him off and goes back to his fellow announcers.

"Hey Tris, you don't have to go to the party if you don't want to," Four offers but I can tell he wants me to go.

"It's fine. I want to go," I reassure and he smiles.

"I have to go back to my house to change into some nicer clothes. I'll be back in like ten minutes." I nod and bend over to pick up his surfboard.

"You should probably bring this back home," I recommend and he smiles. He takes the board from my hands and begins to walk to his car. I sit back down on the sand and watch the waves. I don't know how long I sit there, watching the hypnotizing waves as they crash onto the shore and retreat back to the ocean, when there are two hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who," a voice asks and I smile.

"Hey Dustin," I greet and I hear a deep sigh. The hands are removed from my face and Dustin sits next to me.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know how you smell and what your voice sounds like, idiot," I tease and he shrugs.

"So what are you doing here?" he asks.

"My friend was in this competition and I came to support him."

"Oh, that's nice. I came for the free food." I laugh.

"Not much has changed, huh? You always looking for food and me always looking for surf," I say. Dustin used to be pretty chubby when we were kids. He was a tough guy with a teddy bear personality, making it hard for people to take him seriously.

"It'll always be that way. Hey, do you want me to get you a beer?" he asks and I nod. He walks to the table where all the food and refreshments are and grabs two Coronas and two slices of pizza.

"Your majesty," Dustin says in an accent and hands me my pizza and beer.

"Thank you, my good sir." Dustin smiles and takes a bite of the pizza. He groans and stuffs more of the pizza in his mouth.

"How are you not fat?" I laugh and he points to his stomach. He lifts his shirt, which reveals a six-pack of abs.

"Ask my stomach," he jokes and I roll my eyes. Someone clears his throat behind me and I turn around to see Four. He is wearing a white tank top with a solid orange line under the Volcom logo with blue jeans. His hair is dry now and is messy, but sexy nonetheless. He has a pair of white Sperrys on with brown, leather laces. He looks hot. I feel myself staring too long to be sociably acceptable and blush. Four is smiling at me and I smile back.

"Um, I should get going. I'll see you later, Tris," Dustin says and gives me a huge hug. I hug him back and he walks back to his car, without regarding Four standing right next to him.

Four smiles at me when Dustin is out of sight. Suddenly the song "Island in the Sun" by Weezer starts playing out of one of the speakers and I squeal. "You like this song?" Four asks and I nod enthusiastically.

Four places his hands on my waist, "Would you like to dance?" he asks and everyone else grabs their girlfriends or wives to dance. I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. We move slowly to the beat of the music and laugh occasionally. This Four is completely different from the closed off Four I met a month or so ago. This Four is carefree and laughs. He rests his forehead against mine as the song comes to a closing and I smile.

"Would you like the walk?" Four gestures to the beach and I nod. I pick up my beer and Four grabs one for himself. We start walking away from the party in a peaceful silence.

I grab one of this hands and intertwine our fingers together. "Can you imagine not living here? Not living near the beach?" I ask and he smiles.

"I can't honestly. The surf shop helped me through the toughest times of my life. It's practically my home."

"How long has the shop been open for?" I ask.

"It will be two years in January."

"Wow, that's great. Especially with the amount of business you guys get. It's like the most popular surf shop in this area!" I say. Four nods and looks at the ocean with a far away look on his face.

We walk for a few more minutes in silence, occasionally sipping on our beers. "I really like you, Tris," Four raises our intertwined hands and kisses our hands.

"I like you too, Four," I admit.

"What does this make us?" he asks and reaches out to grab my other hand so we are face-to-face.

"I don't know, you tell me," I flirt and he smiles. He leans down to my lips and give me a passionate kiss. I kiss back instantly and he places one hand on the arch of my back and one caressing my face. His tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and I let him in. Our tongues fight against each other and I win. I smirk and he holds the back of my thighs and lifts me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his torso and begin to kiss behind his ear.

"Tris," Four interrupts and I pull away. His face is flushed and he is breathing heavily. I unwrap my legs from his torso and fix my jumpsuit.

"Sorry," I whisper, embarrassed of my eager behavior.

"Tris," Four takes my face in his hands, "it was perfect. I just want to take this relationship slow." I smile.

"Did I hear you say relationship?"

"Oh, shut up," Four says with a tint of red in his cheeks. He wraps one arm around my waist and we walk back to where the party is.

"You know that we wouldn't be together if it weren't for our friends," I say.

"What do you mean?" Four says, genuinely confused.

"Last night when we were driving home from the amusement park, they were saying how they couldn't go to the competition today, so I said I could go. Then when I left Christina's house this morning, I heard her talking to Zeke about how their plan worked to get us together."

"Wow," is all Four says, "You know what we should do?"

"Hm?" I ask.

"We should pretend that we still don't like each other so it gets them frustrated that their 'plan' didn't work," he suggests and I wickedly smile.

"I like the way you think," I say.

"That's the only reason you like me, right?" he jokes and I nod. He laughs and pulls me tighter against him.

"Four, what did you mean by 'tough times' when you were talking about the surf shop earlier?" I ask.

Four tenses next to me. "My dad wasn't proud of me when he found out I wasn't going to college. He kept on trying to send me back home and his workers would try to force me back to New Jersey. It was horrible because I had to watch my back everywhere," he confesses but I know that it's not the full truth. I decide not to push him further and just snuggle my head into his side.

"You're a good guy, Four," I say the same words to him as I did last night on the Ferris Wheel.

"I don't know if I am, Tris," he says. "I really don't."

* * *

**Some drama will happen in the next chapter (Hint: think back to when Four embarrassed Tris the day after they confessed that they like each other;) )**

**I updated all of my stories! (Dauntless Surf, Somebodies to Nobodies, and Tattooed Revelations) **

**Many people have been PMing me and asking what my Instagram is. My Instagram is trispri0r (same as this username)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	18. Like it never happened

**A/N: I do not own any of the brands mentioned in this chapter.**

**Tris**

I wake up the next day with the sun shining in my bedroom, illuminating all of my possessions and the huge grin on my face. It was a day ago when Four and I confessed that we both like each other and kissed. I'm slightly hung over from all of the beers at the party last night and I suddenly am not grateful with the sunlight in my eyes.

I roll over in my bed and lay on my back. What will happen today with Four and I? Will we act like nothing happened - like we agreed on - or will we not be able to contain our feelings and let our feelings for each other show?

I sigh and get up from the comfort of my bed and get ready for work. I decide to wear a pair of teal shorts with a white tank top that ties in the front, exposing a sliver of my tan stomach. I straighten my hair and put on a pair of white flip flops. After brushing my hair and teeth, I finally head out to my car and drive to work, anxious to see Four.

I arrive to work three minutes late, which doesn't go noticed by any of the other employees. "Hey, Tris, how was the competition?" Christina asks as I walk behind the counter. I know she tries to hide it well but I can still hear the anticipation and excitement in her tone. She wants to find out that Four and I are now dating.

"It was fine," I say nonchalant. I don't want to give her and the rest of the gang the satisfaction of knowing that their plan worked.

"Oh," she says sounding disappointed and I inwardly smirk.

"Excuse me?" a voice stops our conversation. I look over and see Dustin standing to the side of me with a takeout cup and a paper plate with a plain slice of pizza on it. "I know how you barely eat breakfast, so I got you a slice of pizza and a chocolate milkshake," Dustin says and places the food on the counter. I smile widely and rush over to the pizza.

"Love you, Dustin," I say between mouthfuls of pizza.

"Good?" Dustin laughs and I nod.

"I didn't have any breakfast," I explain and he smiles. I always knew that Dustin has liked me, but I hardly returned the feeling. He was never the best at containing his feelings for someone.

"So, how did the after party go?"

"It was really fun. You should've stayed!" I say and he shakes his head.

"Andrew didn't know what to buy at the grocery store, so I had to go for him," he rolls his eyes and I shake my head.

"Dumbass." Dustin laughs and takes a sip of the milkshake. "Where do you even work?" I ask, thinking about how he never talked about his job before.

"Oh," he digests the milkshake, "I'm a lifeguard at a beach a couple of miles away from here."

"Cool," I say as I see Four walking into the shop. I smile to him but he just glances my way and doesn't acknowledge me. He turns to Zeke and starts talking to him, ignoring my crestfallen face.

"You alright?" Dustin asks and I nod, lying through every movement. Dustin takes out his phone and checks the time. "Shit, I got to get to work. I'll text you later, Tris."

I say okay and he leaves the shop. I look over at Four and see him staring - which looks more like glaring - at me. _What? _I mouth to him but he either must not have understood what I say or he doesn't want to talk right now.

I feel slightly disappointed at his behavior. I know that we are supposed to be acting like nothing happened but Four is taking it way too far. I shake my head of my thoughts and take all the money out of the register and count the money idly. Counting objects has always distracted me, and I need one as of right now.

**Four**

I watch as Tris concentrates on counting the money in the cash register and bite my lip. I know I have been acting cold towards her today and it's mostly because if I'm not cold towards her, then I would more than likely pin her against the wall and kiss her with all of the passion I have built up inside of me since last night.

My stomach makes an unpleasant flip as I think about how Dustin had got her that drink and pizza today, the same thing a boyfriend would do to their girlfriend. I know he likes her, and I know he wants her just as badly as I do.

"Four?" Uriah asks from across the store.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want the new shipment of Rainbow sandals to go on the back or the front of the store?" he asks, holding a box of the new shipment of Rainbows. I point to the front of the store since the Rainbows are one of the most popular product we have next to UGGS. Therefore, if they are in the front of the store, we will get more business. Uriah follows my orders and carries the box of sandals and sets them in front of the rack where we hang the shoes.

I turn away and feel Tris's eyes burn into my back. I want to turn around but I know I shouldn't so I continue to walk to the office. I lock the door behind me when I enter the office and turn on the computer.

When I order new shipments of apparel I like it to be quiet. I open the Roxy website and start browsing through their clothes. They are starting to have their fall and winter clothes coming out so I order several light jackets that are meant for breezy weather, but not too cold. Then I go on Billabong and go through their clothes.

By the time I'm finished shopping at UGG, Roxy, Billabong, Ripcurl, Volcom, Rivka, and O'Neil, I feel that I have all of the clothes I need. I log off the computer and begin to walk to the counter.

I see Tris sitting there on her phone smiling at the screen. I see a customer about to put their things on the counter and ready to checkout. A quick flash of anger goes through my body as I think about her texting Dustin and I march over to her.

I wrench her up from the chair she was sitting and she elects a squeak of surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"I," she hiccups, "I-I"

"Get yourself together! This is pathetic! You're supposed to be working, not sitting on your ass." Her eyes transform from fearful to angry in a split second.

Before I even register what is happening, her hand flies to my cheek. I feel a stinging impact and hold my cheek in surprise. "Shut up, Four," Tris growls and stomps away. I stand there, momentarily shocked until Zeke's voice breaks my thoughts.

"Here, I'll get that for you," he says politely, as if he is apologizing for what just happened. Now that I notice, I see that everyone is staring at me in the store. I glare at everyone and they all advert their eyes.

I sigh deeply and walk back to the back of the store. I see Tris standing in the office and typing furiously on her phone.

"What?" I ask angrily, "is Dustin getting anxious for you to text back?" Tris looks up from her phone and glares at me.

"No, he isn't. I'm not even texting him, asshole."

I narrow my eyes, "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Did last night mean _anything_ to you? Like, you've been a total dickhead this whole morning. What are you, bipolar?" I shake my head. She doesn't even understand how much last night meant to me. How much she means to me. She must've took my silence as an answer to her question and sighs.

"I'm using my day off today," she announces and grabs her purse. She walks out the door without another word and I stand there, helpless. I want to chase after her but I know I shouldn't. She needs time, and so do I. With that thought in my mind, I go back to work.

*Page Break*

After the end of the day, I'm practically fuming. Everyone came up to me today and yelled at me for yelling at Tris. I turn off all of the lights and lock the door to the shop. My car is parked right in front of the shop and I start to drive to Tris's house.

When I get there, I have a bouquet of daisies with me which I got at a store on the way. I fix my shirt, even though it was perfectly fine, and run my fingers through my hair. I walk out of the car and walk up the stairs that lead to her apartment.

The lights are on inside and I smile faintly. I lightly knock on her door and not even a minute later, a guy answers the door. He has brown hair, green eyes, and a hooked nose. Handsome.

"Hello?" I say, unsure of who this guy is and confused why another guy is at her apartment.

"Hi." We stand there in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Not to sound rude, but who are you?" his gaze sHiggs between me and the flowers in my hand.

"Oh, she's getting ready for tonight," he smiles politely.

"What do you mean _tonight_?"

"I'm taking her out to dinner," he smiles. My confused expression turns into sadness and anger. She's going out to dinner with another guy? I never pictured Tris to lead me on and make me believe that she liked me, and go out to dinner with another guy. "Hello? You there still?" the guy asks, waving a hand in my face.

"I'm fine. Just don't tell Tris I stopped by," I say with gritted teeth. Without waiting for another word from him, I walk away from the apartment. Away from Tris.

* * *

Oh my gosh guys I am so, so, so sorry about not updating in forever. I can finally walk now (after being inmobile since July 1st) and I've been hanging out with friends a lot more now. Then, this past week I have been working at the very popular surf shop that's is in my town. That shop is actually what Dauntless Surf is based off of and there was a huge sale this past weekend. It was really funny because this guy Jake kept on cursing about how people kept on coming up to him for shoes and that he kept on having to look for them in the back room where the shoes are every 5 minutes. Plus, he was just a really funny and nice guy so he was fun to work with.

Also, I start school on September 4th so I probably will have another update by then. By that way, do any of you know who the guy was at Tris's apartment?;)

Please review, favorite, and follow!


	19. Reunions and Make outs

**Tris**

"Who was that at the door?" I ask when the familiar male figure comes back into the room.

"Um, some guy, Four. He told me not to tell you that he came though," he says, opening my refrigerator. I'm shocked by this and hesitantly drink my soda.

"Did he, uh, say anything else?" I try to act nonchalant.

"Well he seemed upset when he found out I was taking you to dinner. Pretty weird, huh?" Caleb says and I nod.

"Really weird." I find many things "really weird" about his visit. First of all, I would never imagine Four as the type of person who would knock on a girls door whom he just fought with mere hours before.

"You okay, Bea?" Caleb asks, concern clear in his tone.

"Yeah. We should probably get ready for dinner since you have 'big news'" When Caleb showed up on my doorstep with a half happy, half solemn expression on his face and "big news to tell", I couldn't wait to hear more. Caleb bites his lip, a common action in my family when we are nervous about something, and walks over to my living room. I walk into my room and grab a black and white striped maxi skirt with av neck white shirt tucked into the skirt. I brush my hair and throw on a pair of sandals.

When I walk back out into the living room, Caleb is watching TV with a faraway look on his face. "Caleb?" I snap my fingers in his face. Caleb looks up at me and smiles.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," I say and walk out the apartment with Caleb in tow. We walk to his car and he gets in the driver seat.

"We are going to La Amonde a couple blocks from here," Caleb tells me and I nod and he begins to drive to the restaurant. The ride was short and filled with laughter as we reflected on our childhood memories. Although, I could tell that something is wrong with Caleb because of his body language, stiff as a board. The restaurant is beautiful with candles everywhere and a band playing softly.

"If you weren't my brother I would be thinking this is a date," I whisper to Caleb and he laughs. The waitress places us in a table in the far right corner of the room. We say thank you, and start to look over the menu.

"The Veil Parmesan is good here. Well, at least Yelp says it is," Caleb says as he scans the menu.

"I'll have that then."

"Tris," Caleb hesitates, "I need to tell you something that you might not like."

"What?" I ask.

"Dad - I mean, all of us - want you to come back to Florida." I nearly choke on my water.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Beatrice, just think about it, please. We all miss you."

"You have to be kidding me. I love it here! I love the friends I made and the places I have seen. You can't make me go back!" I nearly shout, attracting the people at surrounding tables to look at me with alarm.

"Listen, it is just a proposal. You don't have to, it would just be," he hesitates, "_nice_." I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest like a child getting her toy taken away from her.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asks and we both nod, in a completely different mood than the one we walked in with.

Dinner wasn't very eventful. Caleb kept on hinting for me to come back, and I would change the subject quickly. Now we are back at my apartment. "I'll sleep on the couch," Caleb insists and I shrug. I'm still pretty tense with our conversation tonight but I try my hardest not to show it.

"Well, I guess good night," Caleb says awkwardly and I nod. I walk into my room and close the door behind me with a sigh. I stand motionless until I hear Caleb's footsteps stop and soft snoring from the living room.

I take off my dress and put on a long t-shirt that goes to my mid-thigh. I crawl into bed and fall asleep to the sound of the wars crashing on the beach and light snores.

I wake up the next morning by the smell of bacon. I immediately smile and hop out of bed. I put on a sundress with a pair of flip flops and run into the kitchen. Caleb is leaning over the stove and is making pancakes and a side of bacon. I smile when Caleb finally realizes I'm here. "Hey," he says.

"Hi, yourself."

"I made breakfast."

"I can see," I laugh slightly while looking at the meal in front of me. Caleb looks at the meal too, as if he didn't know where it came from.

"That plate is yours by the way," Caleb says, pointing to a plate with the pancakes and bacon already on it. I stand in front of the plate and begin to eat.

"What time are you going to work?" Caleb asks while flipping a pancake.

"Um," I glance at the clock and my eyes widen, "I'm late! Shit, I'll see you after work!" I grab my purse and run out the door. I run to my car and hastily start the engine and drive to work. Thankfully I make it only five minutes late, which will more than likely go unnoticed. I see Four's car parked in the front of the store and park behind him.

When I walk into the store, I see that it's already crowded. I walk to the back office and place my purse in there then walk back out into the store. I claim my spot behind the register and begin to start completing orders.

Many people are buying gift cards to love ones and UGGS for the fall that is quickly approaching. I have seen glimpses of Four helping out customers. It is pretty funny when Four glares at the girls when they try to flirt with him. Although I can't help but feel a little jealous that he has so many girls wanting him. I quickly dismiss the thought and get back to concentrating on work.

Before I know it, I am on my lunch break. I leave Marlene to work behind the register and walk into the back office. My heart stops when I see Four on the computer in deep concentration. I slip past him and go to get a pack of crackers.

"So how was your date last night?" Four growls.

"It wasn't a date."

"Then why was he dressed so fancy and at your house?"

"Four," I start, "'he' is my brother."

Four's eyes widen but he still looks suspicious, "How do I not know if you are just saying that?" I sigh and walk over to where he is siting. I lean down and give him a lingering kiss on his lips. I pull away and smile when he smiles at me.

"Oh, come on," Four says before pulling me into his lap. He peppers kisses all over my face. I giggle slightly but am cut short when Four pushes me flat against him and kisses me on my lips. His plump lips fit perfectly between my two thin lips.

We both kiss ferociously; tongues in each other's mouths and hands gripping each other. I straddle him and he growls loudly. We continue this until we hear a gasp. We unwillingly break apart and see Zeke standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. I blush and hide my head in Four's neck.

"Took you long enough," Zeke tells Four before leaving the room.

"You alright?" Four asks.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Wanna do it again?" I don't answer but I place my lips back on his and I can feel his smile against my lips.

* * *

Hi guys. I am so sorry for not updating in so long. As you guys know, I am able to walk around now and hang out with people. I've been hanging out with people almost everyday. Also, I have 8 pages (on average. I counted.) of homework every night now and school is getting really hard. I am in all advanced classes and school always comes first to me. I am telling you guys this because I wabt you guys to know that I won't be updating AS much as before. I am so sorry but it's just the way it has to be.

I promise that Fourtris is finally together now! So that is some good news for you guys.

Please review, favorite, and follow!


End file.
